Iridescent
by Katsuki SAL
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!/"Apa kau bisa melihat makhluk halus?"/Dalam hati Kagami mengutuk jaringan informasi yang begitu cepat di masa kini./"Tolong jangan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri selagi ada orang yang ngotot hidup hingga seperti ini."/Gaje, OOC, typo(s), hint shonen-ai, dll. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Manik _baby blue_ itu melirik sosok di hadapannya, was-was sekaligus penasaran. Jantungnya berdegup teratur seakan tidak gentar melihat sosok itu. Kuroko Tetsuya meremas kepalan tangannya yang tersembunyi di dalam saku celana, waspada melirik sesosok gadis yang duduk beberapa meter di depannya dengan kepala tertunduk. Rambut hitamnya menjuntai ke bawah, menutupi wajahnya yang—diyakini Kuroko—putih pucat. Sekilas gadis itu terlihat seperti siswi SMA biasa, kalau mengabaikan kemeja biru tuanya yang bernoda merah di bagian perut.

Kuroko memijit pelipisnya yang serasa berdenyut, berusaha untuk menghilangkan penat yang entah kenapa menyerang setelah melihat gadis itu. Ya, sekali lihat pun Kuroko tahu kalau yang dilihatnya itu bukan manusia. Memang ia bisa mengusir makhluk-makhluk yang mengganggunya, tapi tentu saja itu berdampak buruk bagi tubuhnya karena energinya bakal terkuras. Kalau sudah begitu... bisa dipastikan Kuroko akan tinggal di ranjang selama tiga hari penuh. Dulu selalu ada orang tua yang menemaninya, tapi tahun ini Kuroko belajar untuk hidup mandiri bersama seorang rekannya.

Beberapa menit tenggelam oleh dunia novel di tangannya, bulu roma Kuroko mendadak meremang. Ia kembali melirik makhluk halus berbentuk gadis tadi. Manik _aquamarine_-nya membulat saat melihat sosok itu sudah berdiri di sisi seorang gadis. Salah satu lengannya sudah masuk ke punggung gadis itu, membuat wajahnya pucat pasi dan berkeringat dingin. Kuroko menelan ludah. O-oh... sepertinya akan jadi masalah...

"UWAAAAA!"

Dugaan Kuroko benar. Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya makhluk halus tadi, si gadis menjerit histeris dan jatuh terduduk. Sukses mengagetkan setiap orang yang ada di situ. Kuroko mendecih, berusaha melawan arus manusia yang mulai panik melihat perilaku gadis itu. Setelah berhasil mencapainya, Kuroko langsung merentangkan tangan ke depan seakan berusaha menggapai.

Orang-orang awam tidak bisa melihatnya, namun bagi orang seperti Kuroko, tangan Kuroko terlihat memancarkan cahaya menyilaukan. Cahaya itu bertahan beberapa detik sebelum jeritan gadis itu berhenti. Suasana langsung hening hingga Kuroko bisa mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri. Mendadak kepalanya mulai terasa pusing dan pandangannya menggelap. Kuroko hilang keseimbangan, nyaris jatuh menghantam lantai kereta yang ditumpanginya kalau saja sebuah tangan tidak segera menangkapnya.

Pemuda beralis cabang yang menangkap Kuroko itu menghela nafas panjang, melirik gadis yang masih tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya. "Hampir saja..." bisiknya pelan.

Tidak menyadari kalau sepasang manik heterokromatik menatapnya dari kerumunan orang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Iridescent © ****火月 ****猿 ****(Katsuki SAL)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Hadiah Sang Pianis Muda**

Kagami Taiga mengabaikan tatapan setiap orang yang dilewatinya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, sejenak berhenti untuk menaikkan beban di punggungnya yang mulai melorot. Kapan orang-orang akan terbiasa dengan kondisinya saat ini? Pemuda beralis cabang itu melirik helaian _baby blue_ milik Kuroko Tetsuya yang menyembul dari salah satu sisi wajahnya. Pemuda itu belum bangun, bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali setelah mereka turun dari kereta. Kagami menghela nafas panjang, terus menyusuri lorong sekolah yang menuju ke UKS. Ia tidak membawa Kuroko ke rumah sakit, karena ia tahu Kuroko tidak akan suka kalau dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kagami sudah paham betul setiap perbuatan Kuroko—paham karena ia menghabiskan sepuluh dari tujuh belas tahun hidupnya mengenal pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu.

Manik _crimson_ itu menatap lurus ke depan selagi si empunya menajamkan indra yang lain. Waspada. Insting Kagami yang tajam seolah memberi tanda pada pemuda itu bahwa mereka sedang diawasi. Bukan oleh para siswa di sekitar mereka, tapi oleh makhluk lain. Seolah ada sepasang mata yang terus-menerus memperhatikan mereka sejak turun dari kereta. Dan Kagami tidak suka tatapan menusuk itu.

Konsentrasi Kagami buyar ketika merasakan pergerakan lembut di punggungnya. Tanpa melihat pun Kagami tahu makhluk—pemuda di gendongannya mulai terbangun dan mengangkat wajah. Benar, tak lama kemudian tangan Kuroko yang terkalung di bahu Kagami bergerak pelan.

"—Kagami_-kun_?" gumam Kuroko, setengah tersadar.

"Pagi, Tuan Muda," jawab Kagami santai. "Masih pusing? Untung saja aku berhasil naik ke kereta yang sama denganmu. Kalau tidak, bisa dibayangkan apa yang terjadi."

Kuroko merengut kesal—dengan ekspresi datar. "Itu semua salah Kagami_-kun_. Kau terlalu lama, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi duluan."

"Sama-sama," Kagami—yang menganggap itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih—tersenyum tipis, geli. Bukankah Kuroko sendiri yang hari ini bangun dua jam lebih awal dari biasanya? Pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu bahkan sudah berpakaian rapi ketika Kagami baru beranjak dari tempat tidur. "Padahal baru dua hari yang lalu kau mengobati orang yang kerasukan... tidak kusangka kau masih bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu hari ini. Biasanya kau tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu paling tidak tiga hari setelah mengobati pasien, 'kan? Ternyata kemampuanmu meningkat."

"Kagami_-kun_ berisik," gerutu Kuroko sambil menyandarkan dagunya di bahu lebar Kagami.

Kagami mendenguskan tawa, berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih dan berusaha membukanya menggunakan kaki. "Kukira kau sudah terbiasa dengan sikapku," celotehnya sambil masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna putih. "Pokoknya, hari ini istirahatlah di UKS. Aku akan meminta Furihata untuk membawakan catatanmu."

Kuroko memutar bola matanya. "Tapi aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak, kondisimu lemah. Rentan dirasuki," ujar Kagami dengan sikap menggurui. Ia mendekati petugas UKS yang duduk di bangku tepat di sisi jendela. "Sensei, aku mengantarkan Kuroko Tetsuya—lagi."

Wanita itu terkekeh renyah. "Baringkan saja dia. Mungkin Kuroko hanya perlu istirahat. Bukan begitu?" ujarnya penuh penekanan dengan senyum yang mungkin bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merinding. Kagami mundur teratur, ia seakan bisa melihat aura gelap menguar dari tubuh wanita itu.

"Maaf merepotkan lagi, Sensei," ujar Kagami sambil mengangguk, bergegas menuju ke salah satu ranjang yang tertutup tirai sebelum aura si petugas makin pekat.

"—berisik," gumam Kuroko, membenamkan wajah di tengkuk Kagami untuk menghilangkan rasa panas yang entah kenapa menjalari wajahnya.

"Hmm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Kagami menerobos tirai, mendekatkan Kuroko ke ranjang. "Ayo turun. Sampai kapan kau mau menggantung di punggungku seperti anak koala begitu?"

Kuroko bergeming mendengar ucapan Kagami. Ia berusaha menaikkan tubuhnya, mengeratkan lengannya yang menggantung di leher si alis cabang itu. Membuat Kagami mendecih melihat sikapnya.

"Turun. Kau mencekikku."

Gelengan sebagai jawaban. Pemilik alis cabang itu menghela nafas panjang, berusaha menurunkan tubuh mungil yang menggelayut di punggungnya. "Ayolaaah! Jangan ngambek seperti ini!"

Kuroko tetap bergeming. Kagami mau tak mau mengalah, walau dengan setengah hati. Kalau sudah seperti ini, pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu bisa _bad mood_ selama tujuh hari berturut-turut—dan Kagami tidak mau itu terjadi. Bagaimana pun, ia harus menjaga pemuda itu. Membiarkan Kuroko sendiri di luar pengawasannya... Kagami yakin itu hal yang buruk.

"Baiklah, pulang sekolah nanti kita mampir ke Maji. Kubelikan _vanilla milkshake_."

Rengkuhan di leher Kagami perlahan melonggar tepat setelah kalimat itu terucap, membuatnya bisa bernafas lega. Ia segera mendudukkan Kuroko di ranjang sebelum si surai _baby blue_ bisa merengkuh lehernya lagi. _Crimson_ yang memancarkan sinar kesal bertemu dengan _aquamarine_ yang datar, tapi memancarkan sinar penuh kemenangan.

"Janji?" tanya Kuroko, mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

Kagami menghela nafas kesal, namun menautkan kelingkingnya dengan jemari Kuroko. "Iya, iyaa..." lenguhnya ogah-ogahan, mulai melepas sepatu yang membungkus kaki Kuroko. "Sekarang tidurlah. Begitu jam istirahat tiba, kuusahakan langsung ke sini."

Kuroko mencibir, masih dengan wajah datar. Ia merebahkan tubuh dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas dagu. "Ingat janjimu. Pulang sekolah, Maji Burger, vanilla milkshake ukuran jumbo," tuntutnya.

"Ukuran sedang. Ukuran jumbo bisa membuatmu kenyang, makan malammu nanti bersisa," balas Kagami sambil meraih tas Kuroko. Dan sebelum Kuroko bisa membalasnya, ia sudah menutup tirai yang mengelilingi ranjang dan beranjak pergi.

Kuroko bisa mendengar pemuda itu berbicara sejenak dengan petugas UKS, lalu suara langkah kaki, dan pintu digeser. Ia merengut kesal ketika ucapan Kagami kembali terdengar di pikirannya. Pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu meringkuk dalam selimut bak kepompong, berusaha untuk berlayar ke pulau mimpi. Namun baru beberapa menit memejamkan mata—dan nyaris tertidur—Kuroko mendengar tirai seakan tersibak dan seseorang mendekati ranjangnya. Hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang berbuat seperti itu padanya. Dahi Kuroko berkerut tidak suka selagi ia membalikkan badan untuk menegur orang itu.

"Kau mengganggu, Kagami-ku—"

Suara Kuroko hilang di tengah jalan ketika melihat sesosok yang menjulang tepat di sisi ranjangnya. Itu bukan Kagami, melainkan seorang pemuda bersurai merah menyala. Wajah Kuroko memucat ketika melihat kedua iris pemuda itu, merah dan emas. Tatapannya begitu tajam sampai Kuroko merasa pemuda itu bisa membekukannya hanya dengan tatapan. Belum pernah Kuroko melihat pemuda itu. Dan lagi, auranya begitu dingin. Membuat bulu roma Kuroko meremang, jantungnya berpacu.

Bibir pucat si surai merah itu bergerak pelan, melirihkan beberapa kata-kata. "Kau... menolong gadis di kereta tadi, bukan?" tanyanya serak.

Kuroko merasa lidahnya kaku, tanpa sadar ia mengangguk. Belum pernah Kuroko melihat sosok seperti ini. Namun sekali lihat, Kuroko tahu si surai merah itu bukan manusia. Atau lebih tepatnya, _bukan lagi_ manusia.

"Kau bisa melihat makhluk halus?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Takut-takut, Kuroko mengangguk. Rasanya seperti ada hawa menekan yang membuatnya tunduk pada pemuda itu. Si surai merah menyeringai, membuat Kuroko beringsut mundur hingga nyaris jatuh dari ranjang. Oh, untuk kali ini ia berharap Kagami ada di sini...

Seringai di wajah pemuda bersurai merah itu digantikan oleh senyum tipis yang sekilas terlihat sedih. Ia duduk di ranjang, menatap tepat ke dalam manik _aquamarine_ Kuroko. "Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," ujarnya lembut. "Aku hanya ingin minta tolong. Maukah kau membantuku?"

Kuroko sejenak tertegun melihat perubahan aura di sekelilingnya. Sorot manik dwiwarna itu terlihat begitu redup dan sayu, mencerminkan betapa berat beban yang ditanggung pemiliknya. Ketakutan Kuroko sedikit berkurang. Perlahan, ia mendekati pemilik surai merah itu.

"Kau... siapa?" tanyanya setelah berhasil menemukan suaranya kembali.

Si surai merah mengulum senyum, membuat wajahnya terlihat manis. "Aku Akashi Seijuuro. Kau... Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Dahi Kuroko berkerut. "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

Akashi menjawabnya dengan kekehan singkat. "Aku memperhatikan kalian—kau dan pemuda bernama Taiga itu—sejak beberapa hari lalu. Awalnya aku penasaran karena banyak sekali makhluk halus yang mendekati kalian. Tapi setelah memperhatikan, aku yakin kalian bisa berinteraksi dengan makhluk halus... jadi aku ingin minta bantuan kalian."

"Bantuan kami?" desis Kuroko.

Akashi tersenyum. "Tidurlah dulu. Kita tunggu sampai jam istirahat... Tetsuya."

.

.

.

Kagami memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celana, tangan yang lain menenteng plastik berisi beberapa roti yakisoba. Ia berjalan santai ke arah UKS, mendorong pintunya begitu sampai di depan ruangan itu. Manik _crimson_-nya menatap sekeliling, mencari petugas UKS yang harusnya ada di tempat itu. Tapi wanita itu tidak ada di sana. Alis cabang itu berkerut tanda tidak suka. Yah, ia bisa mengerti. Mungkin petugas itu sedang makan siang.

Pemuda bersurai merah-hitam itu menggeser tirai yang menutupi salah satu ranjang—yang seingat Kagami tempat Kuroko berbaring. Baru saja ia hendak menyapa pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu ketika manik _crimson_nya mendapati sesosok pemuda bersurai merah menyala duduk di pinggir ranjang Kuroko. Melihat Kagami yang bersiap mengeluarkan teriakan kaget, pemuda bersurai merah itu segera meletakkan telunjuk di bibir.

"Ssht... Tetsuya sedang tidur," ujar Akashi Seijuuro dengan nada rendah seolah Kagami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko.

Kagami langsung berusaha mengendalikan kekagetannya. Ia menelan ludah, menatap tajam ke arah manik dwiwarna itu. "Ap—? Apa maksudnya ini?!" desisnya penuh penekanan.

Akashi mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Ups. Jangan terlalu galak... Taiga."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?!" sahut Kagami lagi, masih dengan pertanyaan. Baru saja Akashi hendak menjawab pertanyaan Kagami ketika terdengar kersikan kain. Manik heterokromatik itu menatap Kuroko yang menggeliat pelan seperti kucing, kelopak mata si _baby blue_ terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang manik _aquamarine_ yang teduh.

"Oh, Kagami_-kun_?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada malas sambil menguap.

"Apa ini, Kuroko?" balas Kagami dengan pertanyaan juga, mengacuhkan raut tidak suka yang tampak di wajah Akashi karena kalimat itu mengesankan kalau Akashi adalah sebuah benda.

"Ini Akashi Seijuuro_-kun_," jawab Kuroko enteng, bangkit dari tidurnya. "Dia minta bantuan kita."

"Untuk apa? Kondisimu sedang tidak prima saat ini," Kagami menyahut kasar, menggeser kursi di sisi ranjang. Manik _crimson_-nya mendelik tajam ke arah Akashi. "Dan kau, chibi-jibakurei, minggir sana. Jangan dekat-dekat Kuroko."

CTIK

Ucapan Kagami sukses menohok perasaan Akashi. Apa katanya tadi? Chibi? Padahal tinggi Kagami dan tinggi tubuhnya hanya terpaut sekitar dua puluh sentimeter... apa itu pantas disandingkan oleh gelar 'chibi-jibakurei' yang tadi diberikan Kagami? Dan lagi, sebenarnya mereka sebaya. Mungkin hanya terpaut beberapa bulan.

Kuroko yakin ia melihat empat persimpangan besar tampak di dahi Akashi. Pemuda bersurai merah menyala itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung kemejanya yang berwarna merah marun, mengacungkan benda berkilat itu tepat di depan wajah Kagami sambil menyeringai. Aura hitam kebiruan seakan menguar dari tubuhnya, namun Kagami hanya menatapnya datar. Entah tidak peka atau tidak takut. Manik _crimson_ itu menatap benda berkilat yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya itu. Sebuah gunting?

"Ulangi ucapanmu tadi, dan aku yakin gunting merah kesayanganku ini akan menancap sempurna di batok kepalamu," ancam Akashi, seringai di wajahnya berubah menjadi seulas senyum manis—namun aura di belakangnya menghitam.

"Hoo... aku penasaran, kenapa seorang pianis terkenal bisa menyimpan sebuah gunting di saku kemejanya?" balas Kagami. Ia mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang sudah terselubung aura berwarna oranye kemerahan, mendorong gunting Akashi dari wajahnya. "Daan... teori itu benar juga. Jibakurei, roh yang menetap di dunia ini. Kebanyakan menetap di tempat yang berharga untuk mereka, dan memiliki reiki yang kuat... serta banyak yang berbahaya. Untuk kasusmu, kau berbahaya kalau tidak segera menyingkirkan gunting itu... tahu."

Akashi mendorong guntingnya, melawan tenaga si surai merah itu. "Kubunuh kau, Taigaaa..." geramnya kesal.

"Oke, _stop_ kalian berdua," Kuroko meraih pergelangan tangan Akashi dan jemari Kagami, menjauhkan keduanya. "Kagami_-kun_, tolong lebih sopan pada Akashi_-kun_. Dan Akashi_-kun_, tolong maafkan Kagami_-kun_. Dia hanya berusaha menjagaku."

Akashi menatap aura biru lembut yang memancar dari tangan Kuroko yang menggenggam pergelangannya. "Ooh, jadi macan jejadian ini penjagamu, Tetsuya? Baiklah, aku bisa maklum," lengosnya santai. Mengabaikan Kagami yang menampilkan raut wajah demi-apa-maksudmu-macan-jejadian, plus persimpangan besar di dahinya.

"...shi," decih Kagami, memalingkan wajah dan merogoh kantong plastik yang dibawanya. Ia mengeluarkan sebungkus roti yakisoba, mencabik roti itu dengan ganas seolah tidak makan berhari-hari.

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang, menggeleng pelan. "Jadi... Kagami_-kun_ kenal Akashi_-kun_? Atau setidaknya, tahu Akashi_-kun_?" tanyanya, coba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kagami mengulurkan sebungkus roti ke Kuroko, masih terus mengunyah. "Dia calon pewaris sebuah perusahaan, dan seorang pianis plus komposer muda berbakat. Sebulan yang lalu, saat dia menggelar konser di prefektur sebelah, ada penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang iri dengan kemampuannya. Dan dia ditembak mati oleh salah satu dari mereka. Belakangan diketahui bahwa orang di belakang para penyerang itu seorang musisi yang menganggapnya saingan berat."

Manik heterokromatik Akashi menyipit. "Hoo... jadi sejauh itu kau tahu tentangku? Apa kau salah satu fans-ku?" gumamnya seraya memamerkan seulas seringai.

"Iiiiih... ngeri aku," dengus Kagami. Ia buru-buru menghindar saat Akashi menusukkan guntingnya lagi, nyaris menggunting ujung rambut jabriknya. "Itu sempat jadi berita selama kurang-lebih dua minggu. Wajar saja kalau hampir semua warga negara ini tahu."

"Ditembak...?" Manik _aquamarine_ Kuroko menyipit seakan menuntut penjelasan dari Akashi. Pemuda bersurai merah menyala itu mendengus, membuka sedikit jas hitam yang dikenakannya. Menampakkan noda cokelat kehitaman tepat di bagian jantung.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu kuceritakan lagi," gumam Akashi sambil membenahi letak jasnya. "Langsung ke intinya. Aku tahu, banyak yang iri padaku. Aku juga sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan pada seseorang. Aku ingin minta bantuan kalian untuk mengambilnya."

"Baiklah, kami bersedia," jawab Kuroko mantap, menggigit roti yang jadi makan siangnya. Manik _crimson_ Kagami melebar ketika mendengar jawaban Kuroko, kaget sampai nyaris tersedak.

"Whoa, tunggu dulu, Tuan Muda! Aku tidak bilang aku bersedia, 'kan?!" sergah Kagami, namun hanya dibalas tatapan polos seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kagami_-kun_ cukup melindungiku kalau terjadi hal buruk. Aku yang akan menanganinya."

"Tidak! Aku tidak setuju, baik untuk diriku sendiri maupun untukmu. Sekarang kondisimu sedang lemah, dan aku tidak sudi mengurus masalah si pendek ini seorang diri. Kau mengerti?"

Kuroko menyipitkan mata, dahinya berkerut tanda tidak suka akan sikap Kagami. "Kalau begitu, aku sendiri yang akan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kagami_-kun_ tidak perlu ikut campur."

Kagami menggigit bibir, kesal kalau Kuroko mulai bersikap seperti ini. Pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu memasukkan potongan terakhir rotinya ke mulut dan menyibakkan selimut, berniat turun dari ranjang. Si alis cabang yang melihatnya langsung berdiri, menahan pemuda itu. Manik _aquamarine_ Kuroko menatapnya sebal, namun ia tidak peduli. Bagaimanapun, Kuroko adalah tanggungjawabnya saat ini.

"Pokoknya. Tidak."

Kuroko menyingkirkan tangan Kagami yang bertengger di pundaknya, menatap Akashi yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. "Sebentar, Akashi_-kun_," ujarnya sembari tersenyum tipis. Namun senyum itu hilang saat ia kembali bertatap muka dengan pemuda beralis cabang yang terpaut dua tahun lebih tua darinya. "Tolong lepaskan, Kagami_-kun_."

"Tidak," Kagami berusaha mendudukkan Kuroko yang sudah berhasil menapak di lantai. "Kalau kau nekat, aku tidak akan membelikanmu vanilla milkshake."

Masih dengan wajah datar, Kuroko memanyunkan bibirnya, kesal. "Kalau begitu, Kagami_-kun_ tidak konsisten. Tidak memegang ucapannya sendiri."

Akashi yang terlupakan hanya bisa menatap perdebatan antara dua pemuda beda warna dan tinggi itu. Ia menyandarkan tubuh di tepian ranjang, manik heterokromatiknya beralih ke noda darah yang mengotori kemejanya. Helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir pucatnya. Dalam hati ia sedikit merutuki wujudnya yang seperti ini. Rasanya sedikit... merepotkan. Perhatian Akashi teralih ketika terdengar pekikan pelan, disusul suara 'bruuk' lembut. Ia langsung menatap kedua pemuda di dekatnya, mendapati Kagami yang mendekap tubuh lemas Kuroko. Manik _aquamarine_ itu tertutup, rautnya terlihat tidak tenang.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan... jangan sampai aku pakai cara kasar..." Kagami menggerutu, mengangkat tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil ke atas ranjang.

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat, ia melipat tangan di dada. "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Kagami melirik pemuda itu. "Menidurkannya. Tidakkah kau lihat?"

"Kasar sekali kau," dengus Akashi, mengacak helaian merah menyalanya. "Asal kau tahu, aku tidak minta bantuan kalian sekarang, kok. Bisa besok, lusa, atau—"

"Dengar, Tuan Pianis-Berambut-Merah yang tampan," Kagami menatap tajam Akashi. "Aku tidak akan membantumu. Tidak akan pernah. Oh, ya... dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati tuanku ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa kau berbahaya."

Seringai kecil terpampang di wajah Akashi. "Begitu? Baiklah, aku mengerti," ia menegakkan tubuh dan melangkah, namun berhenti tepat di depan tirai. "Ah, tapi jangan kira aku akan menyerah begitu saja... Taiga."

Kagami membalasnya dengan tatapan sinis, namun si surai merah hanya melengos. Tubuhnya menembus tirai, hilang sepenuhnya dari hadapan Kagami. Meninggalkan si alis cabang terjaga di tempatnya berdiri, waspada dengan sekitarnya. Kagami menatap Kuroko yang tertidur—pingsan—akibat ulahnya, menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dagu.

"Maaf, Kuroko."

.

.

.

Kagami mengetuk pintu di hadapannya sebelum menggesernya pelan. Ia mengernyit mendapati betapa gelapnya kamar itu. Gelap dan dingin, seakan tanpa penghuni. Tangannya meraba dinding di sisi kanan pintu, menekan tombol lampu. Ruangan sontak berubah terang, menampakkan seluruh penjuru ruangan yang rapi, namun dengan tempat tidur berantakan. Selimut di atasnya tergulung seperti kepompong, helaian _baby blue_ mencuat dari selimut biru itu. Kagami menghela nafas maklum, masuk ke kamar tidur itu. Ia meletakkan nampan berisi secangkir teh, segelas vanilla milkshake dan semangkuk sup makaroni hangat di atas meja di samping ranjang.

"Sampai kapan kau mau merajuk seperti ini?" tanya Kagami, mendudukkan diri di kasur. Tidak ada respon. Ia mengusap lembut surai _baby blue_ itu, sadar sang pemilik kamar tidak terlelap. "Sudah cukup larut. Makanlah dulu."

Terdengar helaan nafas kasar. Sosok dalam selimut itu makin menekuk tubuhnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti bola. Alis Kagami terangkat ketika melihatnya beringsut menjauh. O-oh, sepertinya Kuroko marah berat...

"Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf," Kagami coba menyingkirkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya, namun gagal. "Aku melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu, Kuroko. Kau boleh marah padaku, tapi setidaknya makanlah, walau sedikit."

Hening beberapa saat. Kagami hendak buka suara lagi ketika terdengar helaan nafas pasrah. Si surai _baby blue_ itu menyibakkan selimutnya, berbaring terlentang dengan mata terpejam. Kagami mengernyit bingung, entah apa lagi yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu.

"Kagami_-kun_, mendekatlah."

Sedikit curiga, Kagami mendekat beberapa senti. Tanpa diduga sebuah tendangan menghantam dagunya, membuat si alis cabang itu terjatuh ke lantai diiringi suara berdebum keras. Pemuda itu mengerang, mengelus dagunya yang mulai memerah. Darah merembes dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kuroko, teme—"

"Sakit, Kagami_-kun_?" desis Kuroko tajam. "Paling tidak, tendangan itu tidak akan membuatmu pingsan selama tiga jam."

Heh... balas dendam, ternyata. Kagami meringis, mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya. Tendangan pemuda itu mantap juga...

"Tapi aku tidak menendangmu."

"Kalau kau menendangku, bersiaplah kehilangan pekerjaan," Kuroko meraih cangkir teh, menyesap isinya sedikit. "Kagami_-kun_ sudah makan?"

"Belum," Pemuda beralis cabang itu menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Karena mereka hampir selalu makan bersama, Kagami jadi tidak nyaman makan seorang diri. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, memperhatikan Kuroko yang meraih gelas milkshake. Mendecak gemas, ia langsung mengambil gelas itu dari tangan si _baby blue_.

"Kagami_-kun_..." rungut Kuroko, kesal karena hidangan favoritnya direbut.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, milkshake paling akhir supaya makananmu tidak bersisa," balas Kagami. Binar jenaka terlihat jelas di manik _crimson_-nya.

"Tapi aku mau vanilla milkshake itu..."

"Habiskan dulu makan malammu," Kagami menunjuk mangkuk sup yang berada di atas meja. "Dan jangan menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu. Aku merinding."

Kuroko menatapnya masam—dengan wajah datar—sebelum mengambil mangkuk supnya. Rasa asam-manis tomat dan gurih makaroni langsung menggapai indra pengecapnya. Enak, seperti biasa. Baru saja ia hendak memasukkan sendok berikutnya ke mulut, manik _aquamarine_-nya melihat Kagami yang berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Kuroko langsung menjauhkan sendoknya.

"Kagami_-kun_ mau ke mana?" tanya Kuroko, menghentikan langkah pemuda beralis cabang itu.

Kagami mengangkat gelas milkshake di tangannya. "Aku lupa kalau sedang merebus air. Milkshake-nya kubawa, jaga-jaga supaya kau menghabiskan makan malammu. Kalau kau mencariku, aku ada di dapur," ujarnya sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu. Tapi detik berikutnya kepala bersurai merah itu menyembul lagi ke dalam. "Ah, aku lupa bilang. Jangan makan di atas tempat tidur. Kalau kau mengotori tempat tidurmu sendiri, aku tidak mau membersihkannya."

Semburat merah samar menyebar di pipi Kuroko. Pemuda itu langsung turun dari tempat tidur, menekuk lutut di atas karpet. "Kagami_-kun_ berisik," desisnya pelan, disambut kekehan Kagami.

Kagami menggeser pintu kamar Kuroko sampai tertutup, terdiam sejenak beberapa detik. Manik _crimson_nya beralih ke sesosok pemuda yang bersandar santai di dinding lorong yang remang, balas menatapnya dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Sepasang manik heterokromatik berkilat dalam keremangan, seringai tersungging di wajah pucat itu.

"Merebus air, eh? Aku tidak lihat ada panci berisi air di atas kompor?" gumam Akashi Seijuuro, sedikit geli mendengar ucapan Kagami yang didengarnya tadi.

Kagami melengos, berjalan melewati pemilik manik heterokrom itu. "Simpan pertanyaanmu untuk nanti, Akashi. Aku tidak ingin Kuroko mendengar pembicaraan kita."

Akashi terkekeh renyah, mengikuti si surai merah-hitam menyusuri lorong. Jujur, ia mulai penasaran tentang hubungan kedua orang ini. Teman? Rekan kerja? Majikan dan bawahan rasanya lebih pas menggambarkan mereka.

"Kau ini... apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan dari Kuroko?" Kagami mulai menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan. "Ada banyak orang selain Kuroko di daerah ini. Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke mereka?"

"Hmm..." Akashi bergumam pelan. "Karena, kalau aku pergi ke tempat mereka, aku akan dibasmi bahkan sebelum bicara. Setelah mengelilingi kawasan ini, satu-satunya orang yang kurasa tidak akan membasmiku dan mau mendengarkanku hanyalah Tetsuya." Manik dwiwarna-nya melirik Kagami yang berjalan tak jauh di depannya, "Bahkan aku tidak yakin kalau kau tidak akan membasmiku."

"Tugasku adalah melindungi satu-satunya putra keluarga tuanku. Itu saja awalnya aku menolak menerima tugasku," Kagami mendengus. "Dan kau... asal kau tahu, aku terus mengawasimu. Kau sentuh Kuroko sedikit saja, bisa dipastikan kau akan langsung pergi dari dunia ini."

Akashi tersenyum tipis, menendang lantai tempatnya berpijak. Tubuh ramping itu melayang di udara, melewati Kagami dengan cepat. "Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan sembarangan. Tapi kalau Tetsuya yang menyentuhku... kau harus mengerti."

Kagami mendecih. Ia mendorong sebuah pintu, masuk ke ruangan yang ternyata dapur. Diletakkannya gelas milkshake di meja, tangan yang lain mengambil sebuah mangkuk dari rak piring. Ia mendekati panci yang terletak di atas kompor, menyendok sup makaroni ke dalam mangkuknya dan mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi.

"Ah, jadi begitu..." Akashi mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti. "Kau dan Tetsuya... majikan dan bawahan, eh?"

"Kalau bawahan..." Kagami mengunyah makaroninya, "...mungkin."

Akashi menyeringai. "Begitu? Hanya bawahan?"

Kagami mengernyit. "Kenapa kau malah sibuk menanyaiku seperti petugas sensus begitu? Kami hanya atasan dan bawahan—meski aku lebih berpegang pada perintah ayah Kuroko. Aku yang harusnya menanyaimu. Apa motifmu? Maksudku, kau seorang pianis. Kenapa kau membawa gunting di sakumu seperti itu?"

Pemilik manik dwiwarna itu duduk di seberang Kagami, melipat kakinya yang jenjang. "Gunting? Aku nyaris terlambat saat konserku waktu itu karena menggunting bahan untuk presentasi sebagai calon penerus perusahaan. Bahkan aku tidak sempat berganti pakaian. Tanpa sadar aku memasukkan gunting yang kubawa ke saku. Yah... malah berguna, 'kan? Aku jadi bisa mengancammu dengan guntingku," Seulas senyum penuh kemenangan menutup penjelasannya. "Ada lagi yang ingin kautanyakan, Taiga?"

Kagami menelan makan malamnya. "Kau ingin kami melakukan apa untuk membantumu?"

Senyum di wajah Akashi melebar, berubah jadi seringai. Iris emas dan merahnya berkilat girang. "Apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Aku hanya mengawasimu," Kagami menyisip kuah tomat di sendoknya, "juga Kuroko."

Akashi menyandarkan tubuh di sandaran kursi. "Aku akan memberi kalian alamat. Pergilah ke tempat itu, bilang kalau kalian teman Sei, dan ingin bertemu dengan Akashi_-san_. Semua akan kuatur. Yang perlu kalian lakukan hanyalah itu."

Manik _crimson_ Kagami menyipit penuh selidik. "Hah? Apa-apaan itu? Kau ini apa, penulis drama?"

"Tidak," Akashi melirik ke pintu dengan senyum misterius di bibirnya. "Aku hanya berusaha membukakan jalan untuk kalian. Kau dan Tetsuya bisa pergi... mungkin seminggu lagi."

"Benda apa itu? Di mana kami bisa menemukannya?"

"Ada di ruang bacaku. Dalam sebuah kotak beludru warna merah, seperti wadah cincin, tapi lebih besar. Kau akan tahu," jawab Akashi, menautkan jemarinya. "Ada lagi?"

Kagami menggeleng. "Tidak," sahutnya sambil berdiri, membawa mangkuknya yang sudah kosong ke tempat cuci piring bersama piring-piring kotor yang lain.

"Kalau begitu, giliranku," Akashi melipat tangannya. "Bagaimana kalian berdua bertemu? Aku penasaran."

Alis Kagami berkerut. "Berdua? Siapa? Aku dan Kuroko?"

Akashi mendengus. "Memangnya siapa lagi?"

Kagami menghela nafas berat, menggeleng pelan. Tangannya meraih spons yang tergeletak di mangkuk plastik berisi sabun, meremasnya hingga mengeluarkan busa lembut. "Itu masa lalu. Tidak ada yang menarik," Ia mulai menggosok salah satu mangkuk. "Sebenarnya, aku pindahan. Orangtuaku orang Jepang, tapi mereka tinggal di Brooklyn."

Manik Akashi mengerjap. Pindahan? Dari Brooklyn? Benar-benar di luar dugaan. "Lalu, di mana mereka sekarang?"

"Mereka sudah meninggal... dibunuh saat sekelompok orang menyerang rumah kami."

Akashi kembali dikejutkan, namun tidak bersuara. Berniat mendengarkan cerita Kagami sampai akhir. Sejak pertama kali melihat Kagami, Akashi merasa pemuda itu pernah melewati masa-masa yang sulit seorang diri. Jadi karena kejadian itulah sorot _crimson_ itu terlihat sangat berat dan tajam?

"...itu terjadi saat umurku tiga tahun. Saat itu aku sudah bisa bicara, berjalan dan mengingat kejadian itu," lanjut Kagami karena Akashi terdiam seolah memintanya melanjutkan cerita. "Saat mereka nyaris membunuhku... seorang berandalan mendobrak masuk bersama kawanannya, dan dalam sekejap orang-orang yang menyerangku kalah. Lalu aku dirawat oleh mereka selama empat tahun."

"Begitu..." Akashi bergumam tidak jelas. "Lalu, bagaimana kalian bertemu?"

Kagami mendecak. Ternyata ia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian si surai merah itu. Ia meraih piring lain, menggosoknya dengan spons yang sudah dipenuhi busa. "Itu pengalaman yang buruk... dan karena itulah aku tidak suka anjing. Kalau sudah tiba waktunya, aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

Akashi kembali melirik pintu dapur sambil menyeringai tipis. "Biar kutebak... karena usia kalian tidak terpaut jauh, jadi Ayah Kuroko menjadikanmu harimau penjaga putranya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Kagami meletakkan piringnya, meraih piring yang lain. "Kuroko_-san_ jarang di rumah karena selalu bertugas sebagai omyouji. Dia hebat, kuakui itu. Ia mengangkatku sebagai penjaga Kuroko karena tertarik oleh reiki-ku."

"Hanya itu?"

Kagami terdiam sejenak. "Di kediaman keluarga Kuroko, aku dijauhi, entah kenapa. Hanya Kuroko yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Yah, bisa dibilang, di tempat ini aku tidak punya siapapun selain Kuroko," gumamnya, tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis. "Dialah yang paling berharga bagiku saat ini."

Hening. Lewat seperempat menit, Akashi tidak kunjung buka suara. Kagami menoleh ke belakang, berniat memanggil pemuda itu namun terhenti. Bukan, bukan karena Akashi yang mendadak hilang dari tempat duduknya. Tapi sesosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang berdiri tepat di samping kursi yang tadi ditempati Akashi dengan wajah datarnya. Rasa panas langsung menyebar di wajah Kagami, membuatnya nyaris menjatuhkan piring dan spons dalam genggamannya.

"Apa katamu tadi, Kagami_-kun_?" tanya Kuroko yang meletakkan nampan berisi cangkir dan mangkuk kotornya di atas meja, ganti meraih gelas milkshake.

Dan pertanyaan itu dijawab Kagami dengan teriakan yang mengutuk Akashi Seijuuro, baik teriakan fisik atau mental—disusul kekehan si pemuda bersurai merah menyala yang melenggang santai sepanjang lorong.

.

.

.

Kagami memelankan laju mobilnya ketika memasuki pintu gerbang kediaman Akashi, sesekali melirik Kuroko yang duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah takjub—sama sepertinya. Yah, wajar saja mereka takjub. Kediaman Akashi begitu besar, lebih tepat disebut mansion ketimbang rumah. Kedua sisi jalan dilapisi batu-batu putih halus dan rumpun semak mawar. Di tengah halaman terdapat air mancur dimana ikan-ikan koi berenang di antara daun-daun lebar bunga teratai. Sulit dipercaya ada tempat seperti ini di pinggir sebuah kota di Jepang.

"Aku lebih suka rumah utama," gumam Kagami, merujuk ke kediaman utama keluarga Kuroko.

Kuroko menatap sekilas pemuda di sampingnya. "Tapi, Kagami_-kun_... ini luar biasa. Tidak kusangka ada tempat seperti ini di Jepang."

Kagami mendenguskan tawa, menghentikan mobil yang mereka kendarai di depan tangga mansion yang lebar. "Barangnya sudah kaubawa?" tanyanya sambil melepas sabuk pengaman.

Kuroko mengangguk, ikut melepas sabuk pengamannya dan merogoh saku celana. Mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih. "Sudah," gumamnya pelan.

Kagami menghela nafas panjang ketika menyadari penampilan Kuroko. Kemeja biru tua, celana panjang hitam... sekilas Kuroko terlihat seperti seorang pengusaha. Ia memajukan tubuh sedikit, memasangkan kancing kedua dari atas yang terbuka dan menampakkan tulang selangka si _baby blue_. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya, puas melihat pemuda itu sekarang.

"Ayo turun," ujarnya sambil membuka pintu mobil, mengabaikan semburat merah samar yang menyebar di pipi Kuroko.

Kuroko mengusap wajahnya yang memanas, dalam hati mengutuk sikap Kagami yang selalu di luar dugaan. Ia segera keluar dari mobil, mengikuti Kagami yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Manik _aquamarine_ itu menangkap dua sosok pria berjas rapi yang berdiri di kedua sisi pintu. Kagami berhenti sejenak, membiarkan pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu melangkah melewatinya. Ia menatap punggung Kuroko, berjalan di belakang pemuda itu.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya salah satu pria yang berjaga, tepat ketika Kuroko menjejakkan kaki di beranda mansion.

"Maaf mengganggu. Kami teman Akashi_-kun_. Kami ingin bertemu dengan Akashi_-san_," ujar Kuroko sopan.

Kedua pria itu sejenak berpandangan, lalu salah satunya mengangguk. "Mari masuk. Akashi-sama sudah menunggu kalian berdua," sahutnya sambil melangkah ke dalam mansion.

"Baik," Kuroko melemparkan anggukan sopan ke pria yang lain, dan dibalas dengan seulas _business smile_. Begitu memasuki mansion, ia sedikit melambatkan langkah dan memperpendek jarak dengan Kagami yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Sebelah alis Kagami terangkat. Memperpendek jarak... berarti pemuda itu sedikit gugup. Yang jadi pertanyaan, di mana Akashi sekarang? Bukankah seharusnya ia menemani mereka? Lalu, apa maksud pria tadi, Akashi_-san_ sudah menunggu mereka? Seluruh pertanyaan di benak Kagami terhenti ketika Kuroko meliriknya dari balik bahu. Ah, tatapan itu... sekilas saja Kagami tahu ia sedang diandalkan untuk berjaga saat ini. Ia membalasnya dengan seulas senyum tipis, lalu si surai _baby blue_ memalingkan wajah. Kembali menatap pria berjas rapi di hadapannya.

"Taiga."

Kagami tersentak ketika sesosok tubuh melayang cepat melewatinya. Manik _crimson_nya mengerjap, mendapati Akashi yang melayang mundur sekitar satu meter di atas lantai. Ia bisa melihat iris heterokromatik itu berkilat tajam. Seringai khas terpampang di wajah pucat itu—entah kenapa membuat Kagami ingin melemparnya dengan sepatu.

"_Tiga hari menghilang... pergi ke mana kau? Untung saja aku tahu arah mana yang harus kuambil!"_ omel Kagami dalam hati.

"Maaf, Taiga," Masih menyeringai tanpa dosa, Akashi melirik Kuroko yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Entah kenapa, aku merasa harus mendahului kalian, jadi... aku pulang duluan."

Kagami menyipitkan mata. _"...bilang saja kalau kau rindu rumah."_

Seulas seringai membalas cibiran Kagami. "Kalau itu menurut bahasamu, maka, ya. Aku rindu rumah."

Dengusan pelan keluar dari bibir si alis cabang. Empat hari mengenal Akashi, belum pernah ia melihat Akashi sejujur ini. Cukup mengagetkan, memang. Pria berpakaian serba hitam yang memimpin mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu jati besar, mengetuknya tiga kali. Samar, Kagami mendengar suara wanita dari dalam. Pria itu mendorong pintu, memasuki ruangan itu. Taman _indoor_ dengan berbagai tanaman di segala penjuru, atapnya transparan sehingga mereka bisa melihat langit cerah di atas sana. Di tengah taman terdapat sebuah meja panjang berlapis kain putih bersih berbordir mawar merah. Seorang wanita berambut cokelat kemerahan duduk di ujung meja, menyisip cairan dari cangkir di tangannya.

"Maaf mengganggu _elevenses_ anda, Akashi-sama," ujar pria itu sopan, membungkuk hormat pada wanita itu. "Tamu yang anda tunggu sudah tiba."

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir wanita—yang terlihat—muda itu. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya dengan gerakan yang begitu anggun, membuat Kagami takjub melihat betapa tertata perilakunya. "Tak apa. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan mereka. Kembalilah bekerja."

Pria itu mengangguk, lalu berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan. Wanita itu menyibakkan rambutnya yang tertumpah cantik menyentuh pinggang, tersenyum manis.

"Silakan, Kuroko_-san_," ujarnya, menggerakkan tangannya ke kursi di bagian kanan meja. "Aku Ibu Sei. Beberapa waktu lalu Sei terus mendatangi mimpiku, bercerita tentang kalian. Tidak kusangka kalau mimpi itu nyata. Silakan, nikmati tehnya."

"Terima kasih, Akashi_-san_," sahut Kuroko, mengambil tempat di sisi kanan wanita itu. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Kagami yang berdiri di sisinya sebelum menyisip sedikit teh dari cangkir di hadapannya. "Yah, seperti yang anda ketahui, kami memang bisa berkomunikasi dengan makhluk astral. Kami bertemu Akashi_-kun_ sekitar seminggu yang lalu, dan ia meminta bantuan kami. Ah, ini," ia mengeluarkan amplop yang tersimpan di sakunya. "Akashi_-kun_ yang menulisnya, dengan saya sebagai medium. Dia bilang, saya harus menyampaikan ini pada anda."

Kerutan samar terlihat di kening Ibu Akashi. Ia menerima amplop itu, merobek pinggirnya dengan rapi menggunakan kukunya yang lumayan panjang. Mengeluarkan selembar kertas berwarna merah dari dalam. Sebersit perasaan sedih menyelinap di hatinya. Khas Akashi-nya sekali, menggunakan kertas merah untuk menulis surat.

"'Untuk _Okaa-sama_," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar, membacakan isi surat itu. "_Okaa-sama_, apa kabar? Ini aku, Seijuuro. Ya, aku yang menulis surat ini. Dan ketika _Okaa-sama_ membaca ini, aku yakin _Okaa-sama_ sedang duduk di taman dalam, seperti biasa, bersama Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kagami Taiga, rekannya," ia berhenti sejenak, melirik dua pemuda di dekatnya bergantian, "_Okaa-sama_ tidak perlu khawatir atau takut. Mereka berdua bukan orang jahat, dan mereka dapat dipercaya. Aku menulis surat ini dengan bantuan Tetsuya—dan aku berterimakasih banyak padanya.

"_Okaa-sama_, melalui ini aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal: aku sangat menyayangi _Okaa-sama_," Ibu Akashi berhenti, berdeham untuk menjernihkan tenggorokannya yang mulai sakit menahan isakan. "Maaf karena selama ini aku mungkin tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik untukmu, tapi ketahuilah bahwa aku menyayangimu. Tapi, _Okaa-sama_ tidak perlu bersedih. Suatu saat nanti, kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku yakin itu. Oh, sebenarnya aku punya hadiah untuk _Okaa-sama_—yang ingin kuberikan saat ulang tahunmu. Namun melihat situasi yang tidak memungkinkan... sebaiknya kuberikan sekarang saja, lewat Tetsuya dan Taiga. Benda itu ada di ruang bacaku, kotak dari beludru merah seperti wadah cincin. Taiga pasti bisa menemukannya.

"_Okaa-sama_, kurasa sekian dulu dariku. Sekali lagi maaf karena mungkin aku belum bisa membanggakanmu, dan terima kasih telah menjadi ibu yang hebat untukku. Salam untuk Otou-sama. Peluk dan cium, Akashi Seijuuro'."

Keheningan meliputi semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Kagami melirik Akashi yang berdiri di dekat pintu, tidak mendekat ataupun menjauh. Hanya berdiri di sana, menatap mereka tajam sebelum beranjak mendekat. Mendudukkan diri di samping kiri sang ibu.

"'P.S," ujar Ibu Akashi lagi. Ternyata surat itu belum selesai. "'Kalau kau ingin tahu di mana aku sekarang, aku duduk di kursi, tepat di bagian kirimu seperti biasa. Aku menyayangimu."

Manik heterokromatik itu menatap kertas di genggaman sang ibu mulai terlipat rapi. Wanita itu mengambil sehelai sapu tangan dari saku roknya, mengusap matanya yang basah. Melipat helaian kain itu, ia beralih ke Akashi. Memaksakan seulas senyum manis dengan bibir bergetar.

"Kalau saja _Okaa-sama_ bisa memelukmu, _Okaa-sama_ akan memelukmu erat-erat, Sei_-chan_," ujarnya, serak. "Tapi... aku yakin Kuroko_-san_ pasti drop kalau kau terus-terusan memakainya sebagai medium, jadi..."

Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan wanita itu terangkat. Kuroko melihatnya seolah berusaha merasakan kehadiran Akashi, namun tangannya hanya menembus telapak tangan sang putra. Dingin, itulah yang Ibu Akashi rasakan ketika bersentuhan dengan energi astral putranya. Akashi ada di situ, ia yakin seratus persen. Insting keibuannya tidak pernah berbohong.

"_Okaa-sama_ menyayangimu. Dan _Okaa-sama_ bangga memiliki putra sepertimu."

Manik heterokromatik itu melebar sesaat dalam keterkejutan. Pemilik surai merah menyala itu tertunduk hingga poninya menutupi sebagian wajah, membuat Kuroko tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Ibu Akashi terkekeh kecil, menatap Kuroko dan Kagami bergantian. Iris merahnya yang semula tajam berubah redup.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari benda itu. Aku jadi penasaran," ujar Ibu Akashi. Ia berdiri, merapikan rok merahnya yang menutupi lutut. "Mari, kuantar."

Kuroko mengangguk, mengikuti Ibu Akashi yang berjalan keluar dari tempat itu. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat Kagami masih berdiri di tempatnya, berhadapan dengan Akashi. Pemilik alis cabang itu memberi isyarat untuk meninggalkannya bersama Akashi. Kagami melihat si _baby blue_ mengangguk pelan dan hilang dari pandangannya, lalu beralih ke Akashi. Si surai merah itu masih tertunduk di tempatnya, tidak bergerak atau bersuara sedikitpun.

Kagami menghela nafas panjang. "Kau mau ikut kami, atau tinggal di sini?"

Mendengar suara Kagami, Akashi perlahan mengangkat wajah. Menampakkan sepasang manik dwiwarnanya yang sembab, membuat Kagami mendelik. Pemuda itu seolah terlihat pasrah—atau lebih tepatnya, kehilangan semangat hidup. Tidak ada kilat yang biasanya menghiasi manik itu.

"—kenapa, kau? Kalau mau menangis, menangis saja. Aku tidak akan mengejekmu," ujar Kagami santai.

Akashi tersenyum muram. Ia menghela nafas berat, mengusap kedua matanya seolah menanggung beban berat. "Maaf... kau duluan saja. Aku butuh ketenangan."

Kagami mengendikkan bahu. "Sesukamu," sahutnya sambil melangkah ke arah pintu.

Akashi menyangga dahinya dengan tangan, menatap bordiran bunga mawar di taplak meja. "Taiga," panggilnya ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Menghentikan langkah Kagami. Ia menghela nafas lagi, berusaha melegakan sistem pernafasannya. "...terima kasih."

Sebelah alis Kagami terangkat melihat sikap Akashi. Ia mendenguskan tawa. "Sampaikan terimakasihmu kalau kau sudah benar-benar akan pergi, Pendek."

CTIK

Ucapan Kagami sontak membuat sebuah persimpangan muncul di kepala Akashi. Wajah pianis muda itu terangkat, refleks berdiri dan langsung menggebrak meja. Manik dwiwarnanya berkilat dalam kekesalan. Kagami menggerakkan telunjuknya, memutus rentetan sumpah serapah yang siap keluar dari bibir Akashi.

"Ah, begitu. Kau terlihat lebih hidup," ujarnya. "Meski kau sudah mati, sih."

Pintu tertutup, meninggalkan Akashi yang masih berdiri dengan tangan menyentuh meja, menyangga seperempat berat tubuhnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, kembali menatap bordiran mawar di kain putih yang menjadi taplak meja. Senyum pahit terbentuk di bibirnya.

"...menangis, eh..." desisnya pelan.

Setitik air jatuh tepat di tengah salah satu bordiran mawar, menggenang sejenak sebelum terserap oleh serat kain.

.

"Ini ruang baca Sei_-chan_."

Kuroko menatap ruangan di balik pintu yang dibuka Ibu Akashi dengan seksama. Rapi, bergaya Eropa—lengkap dengan perapian dan dekorasinya yang didominasi warna merah marun. Ibu Akashi masuk ke ruangan itu, berdiri di samping sofa merah yang ada di tengah ruangan. Manik merahnya menatap seluruh penjuru ruangan, seakan berusaha mencari benda yang dimaksud Akashi. Kuroko menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, melirik ke belakang untuk mencari sosok Kagami. Namun si alis cabang itu belum juga terlihat. Ah, rasanya tidak tenang kalau tanpa pemuda itu...

"Bagaimana sosoknya?"

Kuroko mengerjap, segera mengalihkan pandangan ke wanita itu. "Maaf?" tanyanya, hati-hati melihat Ibu Akashi yang menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

Ibu Akashi menatap si _baby blue_ lewat pantulan kaca jendela. "Bagaimana sosok Sei_-chan_? Apa dia... terlihat baik-baik saja? Atau ada yang aneh darinya?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, entah kenapa lidahnya terasa sedikit kelu. Ia berusaha membentuk senyum di bibirnya. "Ya. Akashi_-kun_ baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit pucat," sahutnya. "Secara keseluruhan, dia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang aneh."

Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Ibu Akashi. "Begitu..." gumamnya pelan sambil mengusap tirai beludru merah yang menghiasi jendela. Rasanya seperti mengusap surai Akashi, mengingat warnanya senada dengan surai si manik heterokromatik itu. Ia melirik sosok yang baru menapak tanpa suara di ambang pintu. "Silakan, Kagami_-san_."

Si _baby blue_ buru-buru menoleh ke arah pintu, mengernyit ketika melihat sosok Kagami yang memasuki ruang baca. Kenapa ia tidak merasakan kedatangan pemuda itu? Ia menghela nafas pendek, menatap Kagami yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Akashi tidak bilang secara detail di mana benda itu. Jadi kita harus mencarinya sendiri," Kagami balas menatap manik Ibu Akashi yang berkilat tajam. "Kuharap anda tidak keberatan kalau ruangan ini jadi sedikit... berantakan."

Ibu Akashi menyeringai, membuatnya terlihat mirip dengan sang putra. "Tentu tidak," ia beralih ke rak buku berukuran sedang yang berdiri di samping jendela, mulai memeriksa setiap deret. "Aku sendiri juga akan mencarinya. Ini menyenangkan, seperti berburu harta karun."

Kuroko mendelik, melirik Kagami yang hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahu. Si alis cabang berjalan ke bagian kanan ruangan, memeriksa meja berlaci banyak di salah satu sudut. Kuroko terdiam sejenak, melangkah ke arah berlawanan dan mulai mencari-cari di bagian atas perapian.

Kagami memilah barang-barang yang tergeletak di atas meja. Mengangkat setiap buku dan setiap lembar kertas, memeriksa hingga sudut-sudut yang tidak terlihat. Tapi tidak ada kotak beludru merah. Dahinya berkerut, ganti membuka laci meja dan mulai mengobrak-abrik isinya. Dari laci paling atas hingga rak bagian bawah. Namun lagi-lagi kotak itu tidak ada. Hingga tak terasa waktu berlalu, dan mereka sudah mencari selama setengah jam. Berbagai barang tergeletak tidak rapi di lantai, hasil usaha ketiga orang itu.

"Haah... tidak kusangka Sei_-chan_ bisa selihai ini menyembunyikan benda..." dengus Ibu Akashi, menghela nafas panjang. Ia meraih sebuah buku dari deretan, mengerjap pelan. Cover-nya mulai kusam karena terlalu banyak dibaca, tapi ia yakin dulu cover itu begitu berwarna. Gambar seorang gadis berpakaian gembala yang bersandar di bahu seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam menghiasi bagian depannya, membuat wanita itu tersenyum tipis. Ya, ia ingat. Buku ini adalah buku yang pertama kali dibelikannya untuk Akashi ketika ulang tahunnya yang kelima. Ibu Akashi membalik halamannya yang mulai mencokelat, meraba kertas itu untuk mengingat saat-saat indahnya bersama sang putra. Tidak membaca, hanya melihat saja. Namun ia terhenti ketika sampai di bagian tengah buku.

Manik merah itu menyipit, menatap lembaran kertas yang terlipat rapi di antara halaman buku. Penasaran, ia membuka lembaran itu dan segera tertegun. Kertas itu berisi gambar khas anak-anak, gambar seorang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki yang lebih kecil—mungkin anaknya—yang bergandengan tangan dengan latar semak berbunga merah. Sekali lihat saja wanita itu tahu, ini gambar Akashi ketika masih bocah. Gambar Akashi dan dirinya, berlatar semak mawar. Matanya langsung terasa panas. Setetes air mata hangat mengalir di belahan pipi pucat itu, dan ia segera menghapusnya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin menangis lagi.

Ibu Akashi menghela nafas panjang, melipat gambar itu lagi. Tangannya membuka lembaran kedua—sekaligus yang terakhir. Deretan not balok langsung menyambutnya, tulisan 'Living on a Jet Plane' terpampang di bagian atas. Lagi-lagi memorinya bersama Akashi menyeruak keluar. Ini lagu yang sering dimainkan Akashi, dan ia akan bernyanyi bersama mendiang putranya itu diiringi lantunan piano.

"Tidak kusangka kau masih menyimpan semua ini..." gumamnya dengan suara bergetar. "Apa kau begitu menyukai semua ini, Sei...?"

Ucapan itu langsung menghentikan gerakan Kagami yang tengah membungkuk di bawah meja. Ia terdiam, memikirkan kalimat terakhir itu. "Barang yang disukai, barang yang disukai..." bisiknya, menegakkan tubuh dan menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja. "Barang yang disukai... Akashi_-san_, buku apa yang paling disukai putramu?"

"Hmm?" Ibu Akashi menatap Kagami, mengangkat buku yang dibawanya. "Setahuku buku inilah yang paling disukai Sei_-chan_."

Kagami berbalik, mendekati rak di hadapan Ibu Akashi. "Tidak ada kotak beludru merah?" katanya sambil meraba bagian belakang rak.

Ibu Akashi menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah mencari dengan teliti, sampai ke sudut-sudutnya. Tapi tidak ada."

Kagami menarik tangan, memutar otaknya lagi. Jemarinya mengusap dagu, menandakan ia sedang berpikir keras. "Ruang baca... barang yang disukai Akashi... apa tidak ada lagi buku selain buku cerita itu?"

Ibu Akashi terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjentikkan jarinya. "Buku berjudul 'Legenda Ular Putih'. Sei_-chan_ pernah bilang kalau ia begitu menyukai ceritanya. Tapi aku tidak menemukan buku itu di bagian buku cerita."

"Ular Putih...?" Kagami bergumam pelan, mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Bertemu tatap dengan Kuroko yang berdiri di dekat perapian, menatapnya datar. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu, tapi Kagami bisa melihat kilat penasaran bertambah di manik _aquamarine_ itu. Ya, Kuroko sudah lelah mencari, ia tahu itu. Tapi si _baby blue_ masih penasaran dengan benda yang mereka cari. Kagami menghela nafas panjang. Ah, rasanya ia bisa melihat keinginan si _baby blue_ untuk sejenak beristirahat di sofa...

Detik itu juga si alis cabang termenung. Sofa... sofa? Penasaran, Kagami mulai berjalan ke arah sofa dan mengacak-acak bantal duduk berwarna merah yang tergeletak di sofa empuk itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Kagami_-kun_?" tanya Kuroko, penasaran. Ibu Akashi juga ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan pemuda beralis cabang itu, dan mereka segera mendekat.

"Mencari," sahut Kagami singkat, disambut kernyitan di dahi Kuroko. Tak lama kemudian seringai puas tersungging di bibirnya. "Ketemu."

Kagami menyingkirkan sebuah bantal yang paling besar. Di baliknya tergeletak sebuah buku berjudul 'Legenda Ular Putih' dan sebuah kotak beludru merah berbentuk hati. Tersenyum senang, ia memberikan kotak itu ke Ibu Akashi—yang menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Bukalah, Akashi_-san_," ujar Kuroko.

Jemarinya bergetar ketika wanita itu perlahan membuka kotak beludru. Menampakkan deretan permata mungil yang diuntai dengan tali emas, sederhana namun cantik. Ia mengeluarkan benda itu, yang ternyata lumayan panjang. Sebuah kalung.

"Cantik sekali," puji Kagami sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ibu Akashi mengulum senyum, membuka secarik kertas kecil yang tadinya melandasi perhiasan itu. Manik merahnya yang identik dengan salah satu iris Akashi bergerak seiring setiap kata yang tertulis di kertas itu.

'_Untuk seorang wanita tercantik yang pernah kukenal, sebagai pengganti perhiasanmu yang rusak saat malam Natal tahun lalu. Aku menyayangimu. Putramu, Akashi Seijuuro.'_

Saat itu juga Ibu Akashi teringat kejadian saat malam Natal tahun lalu, ketika kalung kesukaannya putus tanpa sebab. Tidak disangka Akashi memberikan ini sebagai gantinya. Ia memasukkan kedua benda itu ke kotak dan menutupnya, menggenggamnya erat-erat dengan kedua tangan. Manik merahnya mulai berlinang air mata ketika ia mengecup kotak beludru itu.

"Terima kasih, Sei_-chan_... _Okaa-sama_ sangat menyukai hadiahnya..." bisiknya pelan.

Kagami menatap Kuroko—yang membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. "Biarkan saja, Kagami_-kun_. Tunggu sampai Akashi_-san_ selesai," ujarnya tanpa suara.

Kagami mengangguk. Entah apa yang mendorongnya, tanpa sadar ia merangkul pundak wanita bersurai merah kecokelatan itu dengan lembut. Membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Bolehkah aku memelikmu? Maaf aku lancang. Tapi kudengar, suara detak jantung dapat membuat seseorang lebih tenang," katanya, lembut. "Kau boleh menganggapku Akashi, kalau kau mau."

Ibu Akashi terbelalak sejenak, lalu membenamkan wajah di bahu lebar Kagami dan menangis sesegukan. Kuroko hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua tanpa suara, mendudukkan diri di sandaran sofa. Tanpa disadari ketiga orang itu, sesosok pemuda berdiri di balik daun pintu yang terbuka. Manik heterokromatiknya menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit lorong selagi aliran cairan hangat menyusuri pipi pucatnya. Bibir tipis itu bergetar membentuk senyum.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya, _Okaa-sama_..."

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kunjungan Kagami dan Kuroko ke kediaman Akashi. Hari itu adalah hari Sabtu yang indah. Ah, coret. Hari Sabtu yang _seharusnya_ indah, kalau saja ia tidak bertemu sosok pemuda itu di pagi hari ketika ia bangun tidur.

"Jaaadiii... kita sudah pergi ke kediaman Akashi, bertemu Nyonya Besar Akashi, dan menemukan barang itu—yang ternyata sebuah kalung, dan menerima dengan terpaksa setumpuk uang yang jumlahnya sama dengan uang saku kita selama tiga bulan. Taapii..." Kagami membalikkan badan dari kegiatannya membuat telur untuk sarapan, menatap pemuda yang duduk di kursi. "...apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Akashi?"

Akashi Seijuuro hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa melihat delikan tajam Kagami. "Hmm? Tidak boleh?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos dibuat-buat.

Kagami mendecak. "Bukan boleh atau tidak..." ia meletakkan telur mata sapi yang sudah matang di piring Kuroko. "Tapi bukankah kau seharusnya sudah... pergi dengan tenang? Kenapa masih di sini?"

"Kenapa, ya..." Akashi menyilangkan tangannya di dada, memasang wajah seolah berpikir—dan Kagami tahu itu dibuat-buat. "Aku penasaran tentang kalian. Dan rasa penasaranku itu menjadikanku arwah penasaran yang penasaran tentang kehidupan kalian."

_Terlalu banyak penasaran_, batin Kagami sambil menuangkan susu hangat di gelas Kuroko. "Nih. Makan sarapannya," katanya sambil mengusap helaian _baby blue_ itu, berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Akashi. Ia bisa merasa dingin logam menyentuh tengkuknya, tapi ia mengacuhkan hal itu dan memilih duduk di samping Kuroko—yang masih terkantuk-kantuk.

"Dengarkan orang bicara, Taigaaaa..." desis Akashi galak dengan aura menggelap, bersiap menusukkan gunting di batok kepala si alis cabang.

"Kuroko, cuci wajahmu kalau kau mengantuk," Kagami lagi-lagi mengacuhkan Akashi.

"_Hai,_ Kagami_-kun_," Kuroko beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan gontai ke arah wastafel. Memberi kesempatan bagi Akashi untuk menghunjamkan gunting ke wajah Kagami—namun si alis cabang berhasil mengelak.

"Apaan, sih?" gerutu Kagami dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat.

Seringai kesal menghiasi wajah Akashi, empat persimpangan mulai muncul di pelipisnya. "Kubunuh kaaauu~" geramnya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kilat usil di manik _crimson_ itu.

Bukan takut atau apa, Kagami malah menjulurkan lidahnya dan memasang raut mengejek. "Ogah."

"_Kuso_, Taigaaa!"

Kuroko, yang selesai dengan acara cuci muka, berbalik menghadap dua pemuda beda dunia itu. Menatap mereka datar—atau lebih tepatnya, mengantuk. Ah, rasanya ia tidak ingin ikut campur masalah mereka. Tanpa banyak cakap, ia diam-diam mengambil piring berisi telur dan gelas susunya, membawanya ke ujung lain meja dan duduk. Dua tangan ditangkupkan, ia mulai berdoa dan melahap makanannya.

"_Itadakimasu_."

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**A/N:**

Moshi-moshi, Minna! Saru desu! Yoroshiku!

Setelah sempat hilang dari peredaran, akhirnya saya publish juga fic ini... arigatou buat Minna yang sudah membaca fic gaje saya yang satu ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Aneh? Ada typo? Alur kecepetan? OOC? Mohon maklumi karena saya menulis chapter ini ketika... sehari sebelum Malam Pengakraban Peserta Didik Baru di SMA. Jadi, yah... hehehe #apaanlu

Jadi, fic ini ajang pelampiasan rasa stress author karena beban sebagai ketua kelas sementara, plus peserta malam pengakraban, plus peserta PBB... *curcol* #ditampol

Fave, follow, apalagi review diterima dengan senang hati! Mau flame juga boleh! Dan... gomen, kayaknya bakal apdet lemot karena faktor banyaknya fenomena kesurupan di SMA saya dan kurikulum baru yang agak... menyiksa saya *ditendang*

See you di chapter 2! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Hanya dengan berjalan biasa... hanya dengan menghirup udara saja... manusia sudah merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga..._

_Karena itu, tolong jangan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri selagi ada orang yang ngotot hidup hingga seperti ini._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Iridescent © ****火月****猿**** (Katsuki SAL)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Tangan Arwah dan Klub Basket**

"Apa kau bisa melihat makhluk halus?"

Kagami yang nyaris berlayar ke pulau mimpi terbangun oleh suara itu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang dihiasi liur imajiner, menatap sosok tegap di hadapannya dengan buram plus mata setengah terbuka. "Hmm? Apa? Siapa?" tanyanya, lebih terdengar seperti orang mengigau.

"Kau. Bisa melihat makhluk halus?" tanya orang itu lagi.

Kagami menguap, mengucek matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Pandangannya mulai fokus. Kini ia bisa melihat sosok di hadapannya. Seorang pemuda berkacamata, berambut hitam seperti landak. Kagami menelengkan kepala. Rasanya ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda yang telah mengganggu tidur siang—pagi—nya ini...

"...kau siapa?" tanya Kagami, ogah-ogahan. Mengacuhkan murid-murid lain yang mulai berbisik-bisik melihat perilakunya.

"Aku Hyuuga Junpei, kelas 3-C, anggota klub basket," ujar pemuda berkacamata itu, memperkenalkan diri.

"Hoo..." Kagami merenggangkan badan dengan santai. "Senior. Tunggu... kenapa kau tanya seperti itu? Dan sedang apa kau di sini sekarang? Ini sepuluh menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai."

"Kau Kagami Taiga, 'kan? Kudengar kau bisa melihat dan mengusir makhluk halus. Kalau benar, aku minta bantuanmu."

Kagami melipat tangan di dada, menatap pemuda berkacamata itu dengan mata disipitkan penuh tanda tanya. "Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Kebanyakan murid sudah tahu kemampuanmu," lengos Hyuuga Junpei, mulai terlihat tidak sabar. "Ada beberapa siswa yang melihatmu bersama Kuroko Tetsuya di kereta, beberapa waktu lalu. Mereka bilang ada seseorang yang kerasukan, tapi orang itu sembuh saat kau mendekat."

Kagami mendecak gemas, menggaruk surainya yang tidak gatal. Dalam hati mengutuk jaringan informasi yang begitu cepat di masa kini. Ia mengusap wajah, menatap sang senior yang masih berdiri di hadapannya dengan setengah hati. "Kau tidak membayarku..."

"Kami akan membayarmu," potong Hyuuga cepat sembari menundukkan badannya. "Kalau kau menarik bayaran dalam jumlah tinggi, kami bisa mencicilnya perminggu, tapi kumohon, kami benar-benar minta bantuanmu."

Sebelah alis cabang itu terangkat. Kenapa pemuda itu menggunakan kata 'kami'? Apa itu benar-benar hal yang menganggu hingga Hyuuga bersedia menunduk seperti itu? Kagami tahu, hanya dengan sekali lihat saja, pemuda berkacamata di hadapannya ini tipe orang yang keras. Ia tidak mungkin semudah itu menganggukkan kepala. Kagami menghela nafas panjang, sedikit berat memutuskan ini.

"Kapan?" tanyanya setengah hati.

Seulas senyum lega langsung terkembang di wajah Hyuuga. "Syukurlah. Kau bisa menemui kami sepulang sekolah di ruang klub basket. Terima kasih, Kagami," ujarnya seraya membungkuk dan melangkah keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Kagami yang masih terpaku di tempat duduknya.

Dengusan panjang keluar dari bibir pemuda beralis cabang itu. Ia membenamkan wajah di antara kedua tangannya, dalam hati mengutuk orang yang menyebarkan berita ini—siapapun itu. Tidak menggubris siswa lain yang berbisik-bisik samar melihat kejadian barusan. Kagami sekali lagi mendengus, menegakkan tubuh dengan tangan mengusap wajah. Detik itulah ia merasa ada yang janggal. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela, mendapati sesosok Akashi Seijuuro yang bertengger di dahan pohon. Entah apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Membuat dahinya berkerut.

Baiklah, apa yang dilakukan monyet pendek berbulu merah di sini, tanya Kagami dalam hati.

Manik heterokromatik itu mengerjap sekali, lalu si empunya membalas tatapan Kagami dengan seringai khasnya sebelum melompat turun. Oke, _mood_ Kagami sedang buruk karena dibangunkan paksa. Dan ia berharap Akashi tidak menambah masalah dengan sederet ucapannya yang bernada tenang namun kadang menyakitkan hati. Melihat wajahnya tadi saja Kagami sudah merasa tidak enak alias enek.

.

Kuroko menatap pemuda bertubuh besar di hadapannya dengan kesal, plus raut wajah datar. Baiklah, ia sudah pusing karena nilai ulangan kimia yang di bawah rata-rata kali ini, dan bertambah pusing ketika Kagami berkata ada orang yang minta bantuan mereka. Bukannya tidak mau, ia hanya sedikit... lelah. Ia ingin istirahat, tapi sepertinya waktu istirahat itu harus tertunda. Kuroko menghela nafas pendek, mengacak surai _baby blue_ yang menjadi mahkotanya. Membuat Kagami menoleh singkat ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri kalau tidak mau. Aku kan bilang tidak apa kalau kau pulang duluan."

Kernyitan samar menghiasi dahi Kuroko. Oke, mungkin ia salah tangkap maksud ucapan Kagami saat si alis cabang datang ke kelasnya tadi. Tapi, setidaknya mengikuti Kagami bisa memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Aku penasaran," gumam Kuroko pelan, mau tak mau mengaku daripada pembicaraan mereka bertambah panjang dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang mulai bad mood.

"Hoo..." Kagami menyunggingkan senyum samar yang tidak bisa dilihat Kuroko, tanpa berhenti menyusuri bangunan yang sepi.

"Sebenarnya, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Kuroko sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Jujur, sejak tadi ia tidak tahu ke mana Kagami membawanya.

Kagami berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang terbuka dan mengendikkan kepala, memberi isyarat untuk masuk. Masih dengan alis berkerut, Kuroko menuruti pemuda itu. Manik aquamarine-nya mengerjap ketika melihat arena basket di hadapannya, lengkap dengan suara decit sepatu para pemain yang sedang berlatih dan suara benturan bola yang masuk ke ring. Kuroko terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, menatap Kagami dengan mata disipitkan.

"Apa kita akan main basket, Kagami_-kun_?"

Kagami membalasnya dengan dengusan tawa. "Tidak. Kapten mereka yang meminta kita datang ke sini," jawabnya santai sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah seorang pemuda.

Kuroko bergumam tidak jelas, mengusap tengkuknya. Bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri saat mereka memasuki ruang klub ini. Manik aquamarine itu mengedar ke sekeliling, waspada. Sejenak melupakan Kagami yang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda.

Manik _crimson_ itu melirik sejenak ke arah Kuroko yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya, juga ke Akashi yang entah dari mana berjalan mendekati si _baby blue_. "Itu Kuroko Tetsuya, tapi ia hanya menemaniku karena kami selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama," ujarnya pada Hyuuga Junpei yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Hyuuga merangkul bahu Kagami, membawanya menjauh dari penglihatan yang lain ke sudut ruangan. "Sudah sekitar dua minggu ini, latihan kami terganggu oleh suara isak tangis yang keras sekali... tapi tidak ada satupun orang yang terlihat sedang menangis."

Alis cabang itu berkerut. "Ha? Orang menangis?"

"Sebenarnya, bukan hanya tangisan," Hyuuga menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "Terkadang, barang-barang jatuh sendiri... begitulah. Dan setiap ada gerakan yang kurang bagus dari para pemain, pemain itu pasti langsung terjatuh. Seperti tersandung, tapi tidak ada yang membuatnya tersandung. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Kagami menegakkan tubuh, mengarahkan pandangan ke arena latihan. Tepat ketika seorang pemain tiba-tiba berteriak dan jatuh tersungkur ke depan. "Seperti itu?" tanyanya, santai sambil menunjuk pemain yang mulai dikelilingi teman-temannya.

"Ah, ya, tepat seperti itu!" sahut Hyuuga, lega bisa membuktikan ucapannya.

Kagami memperhatikan pemuda yang jatuh itu dengan seksama. Manik _crimson_nya menyipit ketika melihat sesuatu yang ganjil di sebelah kaki pemuda itu. Ia menatap Kuroko—yang melemparkan pandangan 'aku-juga-melihat-hal-yang-sama' padanya. Kagami menggumam pelan, kembali menatap Hyuuga.

"Apa kalian pernah punya masalah dengan seorang wanita?" tanyanya.

Manik di balik kacamata minus itu menyipit. "Perempuan? Seingatku tidak. Maksudku, aku tidak. Entah bagaimana yang lain. Kenapa?"

Kagami mengusap dagu, gestur khasnya ketika sedang memutar otak. Baru saja ia berniat buka suara, seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar menyapa Hyuuga sembari mendekati mereka. Si alis cabang menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda bertubuh lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya yang berhenti di sisi Hyuuga. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya ketika bertemu pandang dengan _crimson_ milik Kagami.

"Oh, siapa ini, Hyuuga?" tanyanya sambil merangkul bahu Hyuuga.

Hyuuga merengut, melepaskan lengan kekar yang bergelayut di bahunya. "Ini Kagami Taiga. Aku memintanya untuk memeriksa tempat ini. Dan Kagami, ini Kiyoshi Teppei. Ace klub basket ini."

"Begitu?" Terlihat binar antusias di sepasang manik milik Kiyoshi Teppei ketika kalimat itu diucapkan. "Kalau begitu, ada apa di sini, Kagami? Latihan kami terganggu karena banyak sekali hal aneh yang terjadi."

Kagami mengusap tengkuk, entah kenapa sedikit tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini. "Yah, sebenarnya... aku belum bisa memastikan apa yang terjadi, Kiyoshi-_senpai_. Tapi sepertinya, ini semua perbuatan sesosok perempuan."

Hyuuga mengernyitkan dahi, menatap Kiyoshi. "Apa kau pernah punya masalah dengan perempuan, Kiyoshi?"

Kagami yakin sekali melihat perubahan di sorot mata Kiyoshi Teppei. Pemuda bertubuh besar itu sekilas terlihat ragu, berpikir selama beberapa saat. "Tidak," jawab Kiyoshi pada akhirnya. Sebelah alis Kagami terangkat. Bahkan dari nada bicaranya, Kiyoshi tidak terdengar yakin. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau pelakunya seorang perempuan?"

"Kalau aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bakal ada di sini," lengos Kagami, merasa pertanyaan Kiyoshi begitu aneh. Ia menatap ke arah lapangan, menunjuk ke tempat di mana salah satu anggota klub tadi terjatuh. "Aku melihat sebuah tangan, tapi tidak melihat badannya. Hanya sebatas siku, seolah menyembul keluar dari lantai. Tapi aku yakin itu tangan perempuan. Jemarinya begitu lentik. Hanya saja penuh plester pembalut luka."

Manik hitam milik Hyuuga Junpei menyipit. "Bagaimana bisa ada seorang perempuan di sini?"

Kagami mengendikkan bahu. "Entah. Itu hanya dugaanku saja."

"Sepertinya kita harus tanya ke yang lain," dengus Kiyoshi, mengacak rambutnya.

"Tunggu, Kiyoshi," Hyuuga menyahut, tepat sebelum Kiyoshi melangkah ke arah anggota klub yang lain. "Apa kau melupakan Riko?"

Kiyoshi langsung berhenti, menatap Hyuuga tajam. Kagami yang menyadari perubahan suasana di sekitar mereka buru-buru angkat bicara. Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang tidak beres.

"Riko? Siapa dia?"

"Dia pelatih kami," sahut Hyuuga cepat. "Aida Riko, kelas 3-C. Dia sekelas denganku."

"Pelatih? Kalau begitu—"

"BUKAN RIKO!"

Suasana dalam sekejap hening. Semua mata tertuju ke arah Kiyoshi Teppei yang tanpa sadar berteriak hingga menarik perhatian. Pemuda bertubuh besar itu terengah. Bibirnya memucat, bahkan wajahnya sekilas tampak panik. Kagami mendelik. Benar-benar ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda ini. Hyuuga mendecak, berbalik menghadap semua anggota klub yang sejenak menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Kembali berlatih! Waktu istirahat masih lama!" ujarnya lantang, disambut ucapan 'baik' dan 'yaa' penuh semangat dari mereka. Suara decit sepatu dan dribble bola kembali terdengar.

"—kenapa bukan Aida Riko?" tanya Kagami was-was. Kiyoshi terlihat seolah bisa meledak kalau saja ia tidak menjaga ucapannya.

Kedua pemuda yang lebih muda terdiam. Beberapa saat keheningan mengisi ketiganya, hingga akhirnya Hyuuga menghela nafas panjang. Ia terpejam dan melepas kacamata, mengurut batang hidungnya untuk meredakan penat yang entah kenapa menyerang. Satu tarikan nafas dalam untuk menenangkan emosi, disusul hembusan panjang...

"Kau tanya kenapa, eh?" Hyuuga memasang kembali kacamatanya, menatap Kagami serius dan melirik Kiyoshi tajam. "Tentu saja karena Riko masih hidup."

Kagami menggeleng. "Ada hal yang kalian sembunyikan."

Hyuuga tersenyum masam. "Ayo ikut aku. Akan kupertemukan kalian dengannya."

.

"Kagami_-kun_. Kagami_-kun_."

Kagami mengerjap, menoleh ke Kuroko yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Apa?"

"Kau lihat yang tadi? Tangan tadi," Kuroko menggaruk pipinya. "Kau yakin itu arwah? Rasanya agak berbeda... auranya terlalu lemah untuk arwah."

Kagami mengendikkan bahu, menatap lampu jalanan yang masih berwarna merah. "Entahlah... aku cuma bisa melihatnya. Auranya tidak terasa karena jaraknya denganku jauh."

Kuroko mencibir—dengan wajah datar, memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. "Kukira kau mulai bisa merasakannya. Dan kita mau ke mana? Jujur, aku tidak suka kalau kau main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku."

Si alis cabang tersenyum tipis, mengacak surai _baby blue_ yang menghiasi kepala Kuroko. "Kita lihat saja. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kita ke mana," jawabnya seraya menatap Hyuuga Junpei dan Kiyoshi Teppei yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. "Kita ikuti saja para _senpai_."

Manik aquamarine itu menyipit dalam kecurigaan, tepat ketika kerumunan itu mulai bergerak. Kuroko terkesiap ketika tubuhnya terhimpit dari segala arah. Seorang pejalan kaki menubruk tubuhnya depan sebelum menggumamkan permintaan maaf, membuatnya oleng. Belum sempat menegakkan tubuh, ia kembali terdorong. Kuroko menoleh cepat ke Kagami, namun tidak dapat melihat pemuda itu di mana pun. Pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu berusaha keras mengikuti arus manusia. Manik aquamarine-nya menjelajah ke segala arah, berharap melihat sosok pemuda beralis cabang itu. Ia menggigit bibir. Suasana yang mulai gelap menghalangi pandangannya.

Beberapa saat terjebak di lautan manusia, Kuroko merasa sebuah tangan menarik lengan kirinya dengan keras. Kuroko meringis ketika tangan itu menariknya dari kerumunan, menghadapkan dirinya dengan sosok tegap Kagami Taiga. Pemuda beralis cabang itu menatap Kuroko selama sedetik, lalu menariknya lagi.

"Dasar... inilah sebabnya kenapa aku benci mengajakmu di tengah kerumunan..." omelnya pelan, namun tetap bisa didengar Kuroko. Membuat rasa panas menyebar di wajah si _baby blue_. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah digiring keluar dari keramaian. Kagami membawa si _baby blue_ ke arah Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi yang berdiri di seberang jalan, tampak menunggu mereka. Raut kelegaan tampak di wajah keduanya begitu melihat Kagami mendekat.

"Syukurlah. Kukira kau hilang, Kuroko," ceplos Kiyoshi tanpa ba-bi-bu seraya mengacak rambutnya. "Hawamu tipis sekali. Aku sampai tidak bisa merasakan keberadaanmu, padahal kau berdiri di sampingku. Maaf, ya."

Kuroko menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Tak apa, Kiyoshi-_senpai_. Aku sudah terbiasa... bukan begitu, Kagami_-kun_?"

Kagami mendelik ketika mendengar ucapan itu. Hyuuga yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas panjang, membenahi letak tasnya dan mulai melangkah—disusul ketiga pemuda yang lain. Si alis cabang mengambil tempat di sisi kanan Kuroko, melirik ke salah satu titik. Tempat di mana ia bisa melihat helaian merah menyala di antara puluhan—ratusan manusia.

Oh, tolong jangan bilang ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada si surai merah yang sudah mengingatkannya bahwa Kuroko sempat tertinggal. Memikirkannya saja sudah merinding—apalagi melakukannya. Bisa-bisa sekujur tubuhnya merinding disko.

"Hm?" Kuroko menatap Kagami ketika merasa getaran lembut di tubuh pemuda bertubuh tegap itu. "Ada apa, Kagami_-kun_?"

Kagami mengusap tengkuk, berusaha menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman saat membayangkan sepasang badam beda warna yang menatapnya tajam, plus seulas seringai a la titisan setan. "Tidak. Cuma sedikit dingin."

Demi apa—betapa Kagami membenci tatapan penuh tanda tanya yang merupakan jurus ampuh seorang Kuroko Tetsuya itu. Si alis cabang buru-buru berpaling dan mengusap wajah. Kenapa wajahnya panas? Kagami yakin sekali ia merasakan getaran lembut di dadanya, membuat jantungnya berdegup makin keras. Oke, ia mulai gugup sekarang...

"...kau aneh, Kagami_-kun_."

—diucapkan secara datar, meski tidak keras namun sukses menohok Kagami yang tengah gugup, entah kenapa. Manik _crimson_-nya melirik si surai _baby blue_, yang telah memalingkan pandangan dan bergumam tidak jelas seperti 'mungkin kau demam' dan 'setelah ini kau butuh istirahat'. Perlahan tapi pasti, si alis cabang itu menghela nafas dalam untuk meredakan debar jantungnya.

Beberapa menit berjalan, Kuroko menyipitkan mata ketika melihat gedung yang mereka tuju. Gedung berukuran cukup besar dan berwarna putih... rasanya ia tidak asing dengan gedung itu. Ah, tunggu dulu. Bukankah itu rumah sakit kota?

"_Senpai_... kita akan menjenguk seseorang?" tanya Kuroko pelan sembari menelan ludah. Oke, ia memiliki ketakutan tersendiri ketika memasuki bangunan seperti ini.

Kiyoshi hanya menoleh sekilas sembari tersenyum misterius, namun tidak berhenti. Kuroko merasa tangannya mendingin, jantungnya mulai berdetak was-was. Entah kenapa rasanya pening. Si surai merah-hitam yang melangkah di sampingnya mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda itu—dan perasaannya terbukti ketika melihat wajah Kuroko yang memucat.

Ah, betapa Kagami ingat saat-saat Kuroko masih bocah kecil yang sakit-sakitan, sering keluar-masuk rumah sakit karena kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah. Secara tidak langsung, mungkin itu memberi trauma tersendiri bagi Kuroko. Kagami menghela nafas, menyelipkan tangannya di antara jemari pucat si surai _baby blue_. Dingin, rasanya seperti menggenggam es.

"Kagami_-kun_..." Kuroko bergumam, menatap Kagami yang menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Seolah mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Kita kemari untuk menjenguk. Bukan untuk memeriksakanmu."

.

Manik aquamarine itu menatap sosok yang terbaring diam di hadapannya dengan seksama. Kulit pucat, rambut cokelat pendek, tubuh kurus dengan kantung mata... rasanya miris melihat sosok ini. Kuroko Tetsuya beralih dari sosok itu ke Hyuuga Junpei yang berdiri di sisi lain ranjang, menundukkan tubuh untuk berbisik di telinga orang yang terbaring itu.

"Riko, kami datang menjengukmu," Si kapten klub basket berbisik lembut di telinga gadis itu, meski tahu yang dibisiki tidak bisa menjawabnya karena tertidur. "Aku bersama Kiyoshi dan dua orang junior kita. Mereka akan menangani masalah di ruang klub yang dulu pernah kuceritakan padamu..."

Kuroko melirik Kagami, yang menonton tindakan seniornya dengan sorot mata yang sulit terbaca. Ah, sekilas saja bisa terlihat kalau Kagami sedang melihat hal yang serasa bagai nostalgia baginya. Membatalkan niat untuk bicara pada si alis cabang itu, Kuroko ganti menatap Kiyoshi Teppei yang berdiri di samping si pemuda berkacamata. Tunggu... raut apa itu di wajahnya? Raut bersalah?

Menyadari tatapan Kuroko, Kiyoshi segera berdeham dan langsung menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "Ini Aida Riko, pelatih kami. Dia mengalami kecelakaan beberapa waktu yang lalu... tertabrak mobil saat akan menyebrang jalan," ia beralih ke Hyuuga yang mengusap rambut Riko dengan penuh sayang. "Riko, ini Kagami Taiga dan Kuroko Tetsuya."

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada gerakan. Gadis bernama Aida Riko itu hanya terdiam seperti sebelumnya, bahkan tidak membuka matanya. Kagami maju ke sisi ranjang, menatap tubuh Riko dari atas sampai bawah. Gadis itu masih hidup, ia yakin seratus persen. Berarti, bukan gadis ini penyebabnya...

Tanpa disadari Kagami, Kuroko diam-diam menyelinap mendekati jendela. Jemari pucatnya mengetuk kaca jendela tanpa suara agar tidak mengalihkan perhatian ketiga pemuda yang lain. Satu, dua, tiga... tak lama kemudian sesosok bayangan merah berkelebat di depannya. Tampak sosok Akashi Seijuuro yang melayang ringan di balik jendela, menatap Kuroko dengan sepasang manik dwiwarnanya yang berkilat tajam.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Akashi diiringi seringai khasnya.

Kuroko mengangguk. _"Akashi-kun, aku butuh bantuanmu. Ini memang hanya dugaan sementara, tapi bisakah kau kembali ke ruang basket sekolah setelah aku memberi tanda?"_

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Pemilik alis cabang yang semula terdiam tanpa suara mulai sadar ada yang ganjil. Ia melirik ke samping, namun Kuroko sudah hilang dari tempatnya. Baru saja hendak buka suara, manik _crimson_-nya menangkap sosok si surai _baby blue_ tengah berdiri di dekat jendela. Akashi Seijuuro terlihat melayang di luar, membuatnya menyipitkan mata karena curiga. Detik berikutnya, Akashi sudah hilang dari pandangan. Kuroko membalikkan badan, menatap lantai dengan raut berpikir sebelum bertemu pandang dengan Kagami.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?" tanya Kiyoshi Teppei, yang sadar ke mana arah yang dilihat Kagami.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, Kiyoshi-_senpai_... aku hanya menduga suatu hal yang mungkin berhubungan dengan hal ini," manik aquamarine-nya menatap tangan Aida Riko yang penuh dengan plester pembalut luka.

"—aku baru ingat kalau tangan arwah itu dipenuhi plester seperti tangan Riko-_senpai_..." gumam Kagami. Ia mulai memutar otak, mengait-ngaitkan hal-hal yang dirasanya berhubungan, lalu menatap Kiyoshi Teppei dan Hyuuga Junpei bergantian. Tangan diplester... raut wajah Kiyoshi Teppei... yah, tidak ada salahnya menduga-duga, 'kan?

"Kiyoshi-_senpai_, bisa kita keluar sebentar?" tanya Kagami sambil melangkah ke arah pintu. Kiyoshi yang sejenak ragu, akhirnya beranjak setelah melemparkan tatapan sekilas ke arah Riko dan kaptennya.

Pintu ditutup. Meninggalkan Hyuuga bersama Riko dan Kuroko, hening karena masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Dipenuhi plester?" tanya Hyuuga dengan mata disipitkan.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Ya. Seperti tangan Riko-_senpai_. Tapi karena Riko-_senpai_ masih hidup... itu bukan hantu, tapi _ikiryo_ (arwah hidup). Jadi tubuhnya masih hidup, tapi arwahnya lepas dari tubuhnya. Dan untuk kali ini... sepertinya Riko-_senpai_ tidak akan bangun sebelum _ikiryo_-nya kembali."

"Dengan kata lain, dia akan terus koma?"

"Ya. Lalu, kalau benar arwah yang mengganggu latihan klub basket itu _ikiryo_ Riko-_senpai_, kita harus segera mengembalikannya."

"Kalau tidak segera dikembalikan?"

Si _baby blue_ mengerjap pelan, menatap wajah pelatih muda yang terbaring itu dengan pandangan datar. "Dia akan mati."

Bulu kuduk Hyuuga meremang ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Lidahnya mendadak kelu, wajahnya memucat.

"Tolong jangan katakan ini pada Kiyoshi-_senpai_. Aku rasa dia ada sedikit kaitannya dengan hal ini."

Hyuuga hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kaku. Ia menggenggam tangan Riko, berusaha mendapatkan kembali tenaga yang entah bagaimana seakan menguap begitu saja dari tubuhnya. Tepat saat pintu terbuka, lalu Kiyoshi dan Kagami masuk kembali ke ruangan.

"Kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan besok saja, Kiyoshi-_senpai_. Sudah cukup gelap, dan Kuroko sedikit tidak tahan pada udara dingin," ujar Kagami santai seraya menyampirkan tas di bahunya. Melemparkan senyum tipis pada Hyuuga, pemilik alis cabang itu menggenggam tangan Kuroko dan menyeretnya keluar. "Kami permisi."

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata lagi, tanpa menggubris tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari Hyuuga, tanpa mempedulikan delikan tajam Kuroko yang tidak suka akan sikapnya yang tidak sopan, Kagami menyeret Kuroko sepanjang lorong dengan langkah cepat dan mantap. Membuat Kuroko kesulitan mengikuti pergerakannya.

"Ah! Tung—Kagami_-kun_!" pekik Kuroko ketika kakinya nyaris tersandung. "Kenapa buru-buru sekali? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Kalimat Kuroko terhenti di ujung lidah ketika Kagami meremas tangannya dengan kuat. Nyaris saja ia menyentakkan tangan bertelapak lebar itu, namun terhenti karena genggaman itu begitu kuat. Ada apa dengan pemuda titisan macan ini?

"—tidak ada apa-apa," desis Kagami setelah beberapa saat. Genggaman tangannya mulai melonggar ketika mereka keluar dari area rumah sakit. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Kuroko mendelik. Kagami menghindari kontak mata dengannya, ia tahu itu. Bertahun-tahun mengenal Kagami, ia sudah hafal setiap tabiat si alis cabang itu. Jemari pucatnya menyelip di antara jemari besar Kagami, menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Merasakan kehangatan dari telapak tangan itu. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya Kagami menghela nafas panjang.

"Kiyoshi-_senpai_ akan menceritakan semuanya besok di atap sekolah saat jam istirahat. Jadi kita lanjutkan besok."

Manik aquamarine itu mengerjap. "_Souka_..."

Seulas senyum samar terbentuk di bibir Kagami. Pemuda bertubuh besar itu balas menggenggam tangan mungil itu. Manik _crimson_-nya menatap langit yang gelap dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Ya. Kita selesaikan besok."

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki menggema di lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi itu. Sepasang manik beda warna bergerak ke sana-sini, seakan mencari-cari sesuatu. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Terdiam sejenak, pemilik manik itu merentangkan tangan seakan menyentuh pintu. Namun telapaknya dengan mudah menembus material dingin di hadapannya. Detik berikutnya, ia sudah berpindah tempat ke sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan sepi.

"Di sini, ya," gumam Akashi Seijuuro dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya. Ia menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang dicarinya. Seringainya melebar ketika melihat sekelebat bayangan di sudut ruangan. Dengan ringan ia melayang, mendarat tanpa suara di dekat bayangan itu.

"Hai," sapa Akashi santai sambil mendudukkan diri di lantai.

Hening sejenak, lalu bayangan kabur itu mulai menjelas dan membentuk sebuah sosok. Manik dwiwarna itu menyipit. Sosok seorang perempuan berambut pendek, berseragam sekolah ini... duduk dengan lutut tertekuk. Ah, Akashi mengenalnya. Bukankah ini gadis yang tadi dijenguk Kuroko?

"...kau yang tadi sore datang saat latihan," sahut gadis itu serak. "Kenapa ke sini?"

"Ternyata kau yang selama ini mengganggu latihan klub basket?" Akashi menggeser posisi duduknya, berusaha menatap gadis itu lebih jelas. O-oh, raut wajahnya mulai berubah kesal. Si surai merah mendelik. Apa sebagai sesama arwah, ia salah bicara?

"Aku tidak mengganggu mereka!" dengus sosok menyerupai Aida Riko itu, kesal. "Aku melakukan semua itu, karena gerakan mereka jelek dan salah! Tumpuan mereka kurang kuat! Aku hanya berusaha membenahi gerakan mereka! Bukankah itu tugas seorang pelatih?!"

Alis Akashi terangkat. Oh, jadi gadis ini pelatih mereka?

"Asal kau ingat, kau juga mengganggu mereka dengan tangisanmu. Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak kembali ke tubuhmu dan melatih mereka dengan cara biasa?"

Riko terdiam. Ia menatap jemarinya yang dipenuhi plester dengan pandangan sendu. "Aku... jujur... setengah berharap tidak akan pernah bangun kembali... agar tidak bisa bertemu dengannya..."

Akashi mencondongkan tubuh, merasa pembicaraan mulai menarik. "Dengan siapa? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Maukah kau menceritakan semuanya padaku?"

Aida Riko mendelik, menatap ragu ke arah pemuda bermanik dwiwarna itu. Apakah aman membicarakannya pada orang yang baru saja dikenal? Tapi, toh mereka sama-sama arwah. Pada siapa si surai merah itu akan membicarakan masalah ini?

"Percayalah padaku," ujar Akashi—setengah hati—dengan nada mantap seraya menyunggingkan senyum termanis yang bisa dibuatnya. Tapi, demi apa—rasanya begitu aneh menyunggingkan senyum seperti itu.

Riko terdiam sejenak, seakan berpikir. "—baiklah," katanya. "Kau tahu Kiyoshi Teppei, ace klub basketku? Yang biasanya bersama Hyuuga Junpei, yang pakai kacamata."

Ganti Akashi yang terdiam. Kiyoshi Teppei? Yang bersama pemuda berkacamata? Oh, apa yang dimaksud itu pemuda nyentrik berbadan tinggi-besar yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum aneh itu?

"Yah, aku tahu," jawab Akashi asal-asalan. Sebenarnya ia paling malas mendengarkan cerita pribadi seperti ini, tapi demi Kuroko... dan apa-apaan raut wajah itu? Kenapa wajah Riko terlihat bersemu samar?

"—aku menyukainya."

Akashi tepuk jidat. Dewa, ia paling benci mengurusi masalah percintaan orang lain. Tapi, kenapa kini ia harus berhadapan dengan hal yang dibencinya? Ketertarikan Akashi akan topik yang mereka bicarakan langsung menurun drastis.

"Musim semi lalu, saat kami naik ke kelas 3, aku menyampaikan perasaanku padanya di bawah pohon sakura sekolah. Sebelumnya, aku berusaha keras membuat dorayaki untuknya, meski aku tahu aku tidak bisa masak..." Riko tersenyum tipis sambil makin menekuk lutut. "Dia menerima masakanku... tapi tidak menerima pernyataanku. Aku sudah cukup senang dia menerima masakanku... tapi tetap saja terpukul. Aku shock... dan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dengan menabrakkan diri ke mobil. Tapi gagal. Ada yang menarikku, dan... tahu-tahu seperti ini."

Si pemuda bersurai merah menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi kau tidak mati."

Riko mendenguskan tawa. "Aku berharap aku mati," sahutnya. "Namun dari pembicaraan anggota klub basket-ku... aku masih hidup, dan belum sadar sejak kecelakaan."

"Kau bisa sadar kalau kau mau kembali ke tubuhmu."

"Aku tidak mau," Riko menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya, saat ia menatapku... aku malu. Aku tidak mau."

"Kalau kau terus seperti ini, kau benar-benar akan mati," tegas Akashi.

Riko menggertakkan rahangnya. "Biar saja aku mati. Toh dia tidak menganggap keberadaanku. Aku akan segera dilupakan olehnya."

Sebuah persimpangan muncul di pelipis Akashi. Tuhan, ia malas mengurusi percintaan orang lain... tapi ia lebih malas lagi menghadapi perempuan berperangai seperti ini. Ingin rasanya ia mencekik gadis berambut pendek di hadapannya ini sampai mati... sayangnya mereka sama-sama arwah. Mendengus kesal, Akashi berdiri sembari menatap pelatih klub basket itu dengan tajam.

"Datanglah besok saat jam istirahat di atap. Kau akan tahu alasannya."

Aida Riko hanya menatap si surai merah itu dengan datar. Kenapa pemuda itu kesal dan meninggalkannya begitu saja? Ia tidak memintanya mendengarkan, 'kan? Lalu, yang lebih penting lagi...

"—tunggu. Aku lupa tidak menanyakan namanya."

.

.

.

Kagami melangkah santai sepanjang tangga menuju atap dengan tangan di saku celana. Sesekali diliriknya Kuroko yang berjalan di hadapannya, waspada kalau-kalau pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu tahu-tahu terpeleset atau apa. Sejak kecil Kuroko nyaris selalu jatuh kalau melewati tangga. Karena itulah, Kagami berjalan di belakangnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Begitu mencapai pintu, Kagami mendahului Kuroko meraih gagang pintu. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Kuroko saat ia memutar kenop dan mendorong pintu. Sinar matahari langsung menerobos masuk, menyilaukan pandangan keduanya. Membuat Kuroko refleks memejamkan mata. Udara segar bercampur aroma matahari memenuhi paru-parunya. Perlahan tapi pasti, kelopak matanya mulai terbuka. Mempertemukan manik aquamarine dengan sebuah tempat luas berlatar langit cerah berawan.

"Oh, sudah datang, sudah datang," Kiyoshi Teppei yang duduk bersandar pada kawat pembatas langsung menyambut mereka dengan senyum.

Kagami menepuk bahu Kuroko, memberi isyarat untuk maju. Ah, rupanya Kiyoshi tidak sendirian. Akashi dan... _ikiryo_ Aida Riko berdiri tak jauh dari tempat itu. Kiyoshi Teppei berdiri, memberikan separuh beban tubuhnya pada kawat pembatas yang sudah berkarat. Akashi dan Riko juga mendekat.

"Jadi, ada apa, Kiyoshi-_senpai_?"

Kiyoshi menyunggingkan senyum khasnya. "Aku janji pada Kagami untuk menceritakan semuanya."

Kuroko memutar kepala, menatap Kagami seakan berusaha meminta penjelasan. Namun yang ditatap hanya melengos. Kuroko mendesah pasrah, mendekatkan diri ke pagar pembatas. Manik aquamarine-nya menatap pemandangan di bawah—belum pernah ia melihat pemandangan dari tempat ini. Rasanya menyenangkan juga.

"Jadi, bisa ceritakan semuanya, Kiyoshi-_senpai_?" gumam Kuroko, menatap seniornya sekilas.

Ace klub basket itu tersenyum tipis. Angin bertiup lembut, memainkan helaian surainya. "Musim semi lalu, saat kami naik ke kelas 3, Riko menyatakan perasaannya padaku di bawah pohon sakura itu," ujarnya sambil menunjuk pohon sakura yang tumbuh di sisi halaman. "Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku sambil membawa dorayaki buatannya."

"Dan kau menolaknya?" sahut Kagami cepat tanpa basa-basi.

Kiyoshi tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Sama sekali tidak sadar akan Riko yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Tapi aku menerima dorayakinya, untuk menghargainya sekaligus berterimakasih karena dia mau menyukaiku. Paling tidak, ia sudah berjuang keras membuat makanan itu sampai tangannya penuh luka," ia terkekeh. "Tapi sepulang sekolah aku melihatnya hendak menyebrang jalan... padahal lampu sedang merah, tapi ia berlari ke tengah jalan."

Kerutan samar timbul di dahi Kagami. "Dia berniat bunuh diri."

Senyuman lagi sebagai jawaban. Hening sesaat menyelimuti mereka. Kiyoshi menghela nafas lagi, lalu kembali bercerita.

"Aku meneriakkan namanya sekuat tenaga... namun gagal. Di saat itu, entah dari mana... Hyuuga datang dan melindungi tubuh Riko. Mobil itu menabrak mereka... tapi Riko yang terkena paling parah..." ia terdiam sejenak, berdeham untuk menjernihkan tenggorokannya yang entah kenapa terasa berat. "Hyuuga hanya mengalami luka ringan. Tapi Riko... bisa kau lihat. Aku merasa sangat bersalah melihatnya."

Kuroko sejenak mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah _ikiryo_ yang berdiri di samping Kiyoshi dengan mata terbeliak. Ah, sepertinya ia baru mendengar tentang itu...

"Kenapa kau menolaknya, _Senpai_?" tanya Kuroko—mewakili pertanyaan yang sepertinya begitu ingin diutarakan oleh Aida Riko.

Kiyoshi membalasnya dengan tatapan lembut sebelum tertawa halus. "Haha. Bagaimana mungkin aku menerima pernyataan cinta dari gadis yang dicintai oleh kaptenku?"

Waktu terasa berhenti saat itu juga. Keheningan mendominasi, hanya suara siul angin yang mengisi kekosongan itu. Kuroko bisa melihat raut kaget di wajah _ikiryo_ itu. Riko shock, ia tahu. Gadis itu kaku, lalu perlahan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kedua maniknya berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak... mungkin..."

"Ya, Hyuuga mencintai pelatih kami. Aku tahu, karena Hyuuga pernah membicarakannya padaku... seluruh gerak-geriknya begitu terlihat, namun Riko tidak peka. Ia tulus mencintai Riko—begitu menyayanginya. Karena itulah, aku menolak Riko."

"Jadi... karena itu?" desis Kagami. "Tapi, apa kau menyukai Riko-_senpai_?"

Kiyoshi tertawa renyah. "Bagaimana, ya... aku tidak bisa mengatakannya begitu tahu bahwa Hyuuga mencintai Riko, jadi... yah, begitulah. Kau tahu maksudku."

Sakit. Rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk begitu mendengar ucapan Kiyoshi itu. Jadi, demi menjaga kerukunannya dengan sang kapten, Kiyoshi rela melakukan hal itu... Riko paham sekarang. Semuanya jelas. Tindakannya begitu salah, ternyata.

"—aku ingin minta maaf padanya, kalau dia terbangun," Kiyoshi merasa pandangannya terhalang oleh cairan bening. Bibirnya yang membentuk senyum bergetar pelan. "Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Aku ingin dia belajar menyukai Hyuuga."

"Kau tidak perlu menunggunya terbangun," sahut Kagami sambil menatap Riko yang berusaha berdiri, bersandar di pagar tepat di samping Kiyoshi. "Karena dia sedang ada di sini... dan dia mendengar semuanya. Dan kurasa dia mengerti."

Ya. Setelah mendengar semuanya, Riko bisa mengerti. Gadis itu berusaha tersenyum, meski air mata membasahi pipinya. Paling tidak, ia lega karena Kiyoshi memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Ia bisa mengerti. Perlahan sosok gadis itu diselubungi cahaya putih, lalu mulai mengabur.

"Terima kasih, semuanya," _ikiryo_ itu berbisik.

Seiring hilangnya cahaya itu, sosok _ikiryo_ Aida Riko makin memudar sebelum hilang sepenuhnya dari samping Kiyoshi. Akashi yang melihat hal itu—untuk pertama kalinya—hanya bisa tercengang. Begitukah proses hilangnya arwah dengan damai? Terlihat begitu... memukau? Akashi tidak tahu. Sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"—begitu?" gumam Kiyoshi seraya tersenyum lagi. "Pantas saja sebagian tubuhku terasa hangat."

"Tenang saja, Kiyoshi-_senpai_," Kagami meletakan tangannya di pagar pembatas. "Dia akan segera bangun... bukan begitu, Kuroko?"

Kuroko yang semula terdiam segera menyunggingkan seulas senyum persetujuan. "Hai. Kita tunggu saja."

.

.

.

Suasana riuh-rendah memenuhi ruangan yang semula didominasi suara decit sepatu dan pantulan bola basket itu. Seluruh mata tertuju ke arah sosok yang berjalan pelan memasuki ruangan. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajah pucat itu, maniknya berbinar melihat orang-orang yang cukup lama tidak dilihatnya. Ah, wajah-wajah ini... suasana ini... ruangan ini... ia begitu merindukannya..

"Selamat atas kesembuhannya! Riko-_senpai_!"

Para junior anggota klub basket berseru riuh, disusul rangkulan hangat dari para anggota yang lebih senior. Sosok Aida Riko langsung tenggelam di antara deretan tubuh tinggi dan atletis itu. Tanpa menyadari tiga—empat—pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Kiyoshi Teppei, Kagami Taiga, dan Kuroko Tetsuya—plus Akashi Seijuuro—hanya berdiri di ambang pintu, memperhatikan suasana yang mengelilingi orang yang mereka antar.

"—jadi... Riko-_senpai_ sadar dua hari setelah kita bertemu di atap?" gumam Kuroko, melirik Kiyoshi Teppei yang menjulang di sampingnya.

Kiyoshi hanya tersenyum, melihat bagaimana sosok Hyuuga Junpei di sana mengacak rambut cokelat yang memahkotai kepala Riko dengan penuh sayang. "Yaa. Seperti itulah," jawabnya asal. Ah, rasanya sedikit sesak melihatnya... Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuh, melipat tangan di dada sembari tersenyum lebar. "Bukankah begitu, Kagami?"

Tunggu... 'bukankah begitu, Kagami'? Kuroko langsung memutar kepala, meminta penjelasan dari Kagami yang buru-buru memalingkan wajah. Oke, pemuda beralis cabang itu mulai menyebalkan... Kuroko menyadari Akashi yang berdiri di belakang Kagami mulai menunjukkan gestur 'jangan-percaya-dia'.

"Kagami_-kun_, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya setelah kita pulang nanti," tuntut Kuroko, mendorong dada Kagami menggunakan telunjuknya. Sedangkan yang didorong hanya mendecih pelan.

"Kenapa tidak dijelaskan di sini saja?" sela Kiyoshi seraya terkekeh. Ia bersandar di dinding, memberikan sepertiga berat tubuhnya ke material keras itu. "Hyuuga mengabari Kagami di hari saat Riko sadar. Kagami langsung ke rumah sakit pagi-pagi buta—dia bilang kau belum bangun karena hari itu libur. Lalu Kagami membawamu ke rumah sakit sehari setelahnya. Begitulah."

Dewa. Kagami mulai merasakan aura menekan yang begitu jarang dikeluarkan Kuroko. Oh, betapa ia membenci ini... seharusnya ia langsung memberitahu Kuroko sejak awal. Demi apa...

"Ah, tapi sudahlah. Toh, Riko sudah sadar seperti semula—setelah rehabilitasi seminggu. Tidak ada masalah lagi," Kiyoshi mengibaskan tangan seraya memaksakan tawa.

Penyelamat. Kiyoshi Teppei penyelamat. Kagami merasa aura menekan Kuroko mulai menyusut.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Kagami_-kun_?"

Kagami menggaruk surainya yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya Kuroko mulai bisa mengejar topik pembicaraan mereka. Lagi-lagi si alis cabang itu seperti ini, selalu bertindak sendiri. Lama-lama Kuroko kesal juga dengan perilaku seenaknya itu. Kiyoshi buru-buru menyahut pertanyaan yang diutarakan Kuroko.

"Kagami dulu bilang dia tidak ingin mengganggu liburanmu. Jadi dia berniat memberitahumu keesokan harinya. Dia hanya mengucapkan satu-dua kalimat pada Riko, lalu pulang. Begitulah."

Hening. Kagami bisa merasa ujung jari kakinya mendingin karena menunggu ucapan Kuroko. Dan yang didapatnya adalah... helaan nafas panjang penuh kepasrahan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu... mau bagaimana lagi. Tapi lain kali jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku, Kagami_-kun_."

Senyum kelegaan langsung tersungging di bibir Kagami, dan aura berat langsung menguar dari tubuh Akashi. Kiyoshi merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri, entah kenapa. Seakan ada aura berat yang menekan... ah, sudahlah. Mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja. Ace klub basket itu merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan dua carik kertas berwarna kuning pucat.

"Ini. Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan," ujarnya sambil meletakkan kertas itu di tangan Kuroko. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, dan maaf merepotkan."

Kuroko mengerjap, menatap lembaran kertas di telapak tangannya. Karcis masuk... pemandian air panas? Untuk musim panas besok? Pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu mengangkat wajah, menatap Kiyoshi dengan pandangan 'apa-maksudnya-ini'. Sementara yang ditatap hanya menyeringai tidak jelas.

"Itu pemandian air panas milik kerabatku," sahut Kiyoshi, menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "Kupikir kalian perlu... liburan. Hehe."

Demi apa—rasanya Akashi bisa melihat kilat aneh di wajah ace klub basket itu. Membuatnya merinding—ia tidak suka, entah kenapa. Yang jelas, pemuda bernama Kiyoshi Teppei itu patut dicurigai. Namun, begitu cengiran tidak jelas itu hilang dari wajahnya, Akashi bisa melihat kesenduan yang sangat jelas di kedua manik itu ketika menatap dua sosok di dalam ruangan klub.

"...tidak apa-apa, Kiyoshi-_senpai_?" tanya Kuroko yang juga menyadari sorot itu di mata Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi memalingkan wajah sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Hyuuga dan Riko di antara anggota klub basket yang lain. Ah, betapa senangnya melihat orang yang disukai bahagia... meskipun sedikit menyakitkan. Bibir Kiyoshi bergetar, membentuk seulas senyum.

"Ya," ujarnya serak. "Begini tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

_"Senpai... kuharap kau ingat siapa aku, dan apa yang terjadi saat kemarin kita bertemu."_

_"...aku ingat. Kau Kagami Taiga, 'kan? Yang bertemu kami di atap sekolah kemarin."_

_"Aku tidak mau basa-basi lagi. Aku hanya ingin berkata... bahwa hanya dengan berjalan biasa... hanya dengan menghirup udara saja... manusia sudah merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga... Karena itu, tolong jangan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri selagi ada orang yang ngotot hidup hingga seperti ini. Kau mengerti, Senpai?"_

_"...aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."_

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**A/N:**

Moshi-moshi, Minna! Katsuki SAL desu! Yoroshiku!

Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Gaje? Aneh? Ada typo? Mohon maklum kalau gaje, karena saya menulis chapter ini di tengah kegalauan mengikuti Lomba Pramuka se-Karesidenan... jadi... seperti yang kalian lihat #buak

Arigatou buat minna yang sudah membaca dan mem-fave fic ini! ^^

Special thanks for:_  
><em>

AoKagaKuroLover; Shichrobei Raicho; Aprilia Echizen; .7; **may**; Honami Fukushima; **kurohime**; akihirozu; Cherry Raven Fyan; Kitsuneshi Rei—yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk me-review~ *sungkem*

Okeh, itu saja kali ini. See you di chapter 3! ^^


End file.
